RWBY watches List of oneshots & Ctwl stories involving the RWBY univ
by Vanitus Omnipotent
Summary: With assistance from Yugiohfan. What the title entails and expect laughs, mind scaring and lots of characters
1. Chapter 1

RWBY watches List of oneshots and Ctwl stories involving the RWBY universe.

(Rules: 1- No killing 2- NO KILLING! 3- NO NO KILLING!)

(Chapters used in story will be at random and certain characters will pop up at random to watch as well)

XXXX

Chapter 1: Beginning and Jaune's new sword?

-Beacon-

It was a calm day, no Grimm attacks, no crazy battles and NO Nora breaking someone's legs. And team JNPR were just hanging out in their rooms browsing through their Scrolls.

Just as they were getting comfortable, a large red portal formed under them and started to suck them in.

"What the?!" Ren said as he got sucked into the portal.

"Ren!"

"Hold on to something!" Jaune yelled while holding the edge of his bed.

"Jaune! I'm slipping!" Pyrrha yelled out before being sucked into the portal. "Jaune!"

"Pyrrha!" he cried out with wide eyes while feeling his grip slipping.

Nora slipped before getting sucked into the portal. "I'm coming Ren!"

Jaune lost his grip before falling into the portal. "AAAHHH!"

The portal started to close as it made a large 'ping' sound.

-unknown location-

"Gah!" Jaune groaned before before getting a few bodies on his back. "Ow…"

"Is everyone alright?" Asked Ren while trying to get off of Nora's butt. "Where are we?"

"No idea." Pyrrha said while getting off. "But it's not Vale that's for sure."

As Nora and Ren got off of Jaune, another portal appeared as RWBY landed on him.

"GAH!"

"What was that?" Asked Ruby while feeling Yang squishing her lungs. "Yang, losing….air."

"Oh sorry but Weiss here is squishing my stomach."

"Well tell that to Blake!" She grunted. "She's crushing my back!"

"Sorry." Blake said while getting off. "Ok...does anyone know where we are?"

All of them shook their heads and saw they were in a dark room with a couch and tv.

"Ok, this is really odd." Weiss said while getting off of Yang. "I mean, how and why would we appear in this….place?"

"No idea." Nora said. "But as long as Ren is ok, I'm happy."

"Any sign of doors around here?" asked Ruby.

Yang looked around for any signs of a door but she couldn't find any. "Yep, I'm going to punch us out of this room."

"Just try not to bring the house down." spoke Weiss.

Yang grinned before walking towards the wall and punched it. It didn't leave a dent but it did hurt her hand. "Yow! What's this wall made off?!"

"It can't be that hard."

"How about you try!" She frowned before seeing Nora looking at the desk. "Nora? What are you doing?"

"Just a cassette." She said picking up a video tape cassette with a title called ' _CTWL and List of Oneshots_ ' in black ink. "Might as well see what's on it if we're stuck in here."

"That's sounds fine." Pyrrha said. "Right Jaune?"

"Alright, but after this we find a way out of this place." he replied as Nora walked over and slid the tape into the tv while they got comfy around the couch.

The screen went static before a chapter title appeared.

 **What if Jaune's sword got an upgrade?**

"Huh?" Ruby said before looking at Jaune. "How does it know you Jaune?"

"I have no idea, but now it suddenly got creepy."

 _-Beacon, JPNR's room-_

 _Jaune was polishing his sword and shield on his bed since he had some free time._

 _"Squeek." Spoke a mouse that came out from under his bed. "Squeek."_

 _"Gah!" he jumped and dropped the shield on the floor._

Blake looked at Jaune. "A mouse. Really Jaune?"

"That's not me! That never once happened to me!"

"Well it's kind of funny." Chuckled Yang before seeing the mouse scratching Jaune's face. "That's just hilarious now!"

They watched as Jaune got the mouse off his face before taking his sword to try and kill the rodent.

 _Jaune swung his sword around before hearing a loud crack and a shatter of metal._

 _'Oh please don't let it be what I think it is.'_

 _"Squeek!" The mouse called out before getting off his head and ran off into Nora's bed. All the while Jaune shook his head and saw that his family's sword was now destroyed as the blade portion was nothing but shards of metal._

 _"Oh man, I am so fucked."_

Jaune paled at his own sword breaking into shards. "Oh fuck!"

"Wow, didn't know it was so fragile." remarked Ruby.

"It's an old sword Ruby."

"But aren't they supposed to be sturdy?"

"When they are well cleaned and treated well." Weiss said. "But this is just sad."

 _Pyrrha sighed. "Why not just head to the workshop and get it upgraded?"_

 _"Pyrrha I can't do that! If my family hears I broke it, they'll have my head!"_

 _"How bad? Cutting your head off or crushing it with a hammer?"_

 _"I don't even wanna imagine which one."_

 _Pyrrha sighed. "Well either you get the upgrade and stay a hunter or you get fucked by your family. Either way. You need to do something soon Jaune."_

"Kinda harsh there Pyrrha."

"But I'm not that harsh." She said while surprised she was this mean to Jaune of all people.

 _He looked at his broken sword and gulped before turning to her. "Which way was the workshop again?"_

 _"Just turn down the hall and head left until you see explosions coming out of one of the rooms."_

 _"Thanks Pyrrha, you're a lifesaver."_

 _"Just don't forget to kiss me later." She winked as Jaune blushed at the implication._

The group looked at Pyrrha in surprise.

"Wow Pyrrha." Yang grinned. "That was really bold of you."

Pyrrha blushed and looked away.

 _"Hey Jauney." Nora smiled while fixing her hammer with….a spoon? "What's up?"_

 _"Uh, are you fixing that with a spoon?"_

 _"Yep." She grinned while turning a screw with the spoon. "So what up?"_

"Nora." Ren said in confusion. "Did you drink coffee again?"

"No, why do you ask?"

"Nevermind."

 _He groaned. "Look, where can I get my sword upgraded?"_

 _"Over there." Yang said pointing to a large machine that looked like a combination of a computer, a vending machine, a video game system, and a giant sized oven._

 _"What's that!?"_

 _"The Automatic Weapon and Cat Cannon machine." Blake said with annoyance. "Or the AWCC for short."_

 _"Wait, what does it have to do with cats?"_

 _"It shoots cats." Blake grumbled. "And cat Fauni." 'Stupid machine!'_

"What?" Weiss said in utter surprise. "How is that even possible?"

"And yeah, what DOES that have to do with cats?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

" _Don't ask." Yang sighed. "It's something Ozpin came up with. No idea why though."_

 _"He was drunk." Spoke Glynda while fixing her riding crop. "And wasted."_

"...that makes sense." Blake deadpanned as this version of Jaune was being taught to use the machine. Well it was fine until one scene in particular showed up.

 _"What happens if I pull the red one?"_

 _"It starts creating exploding bunnies." Blake sighed. "Really big ones too."_

"Exploding bunnies?" Ruby said in shock. "It makes exploding bunnies!"

"Just how can any of this be real? That machine doesn't exist, and none of us said any of this." spoke Weiss.

"Maybe it's repressed memories?" Jaune said before he saw himself pulling the lever. Only to hear Scarborough Fair music in the background.

"That's a nice song." Yang said. "But why the music?"

 _"I forgot to mention that different weapons have their own music during the upgrading process." Glynda sighed. 'Still can't believe mine was Night on Bald Mountain.'_

"Man that machine would make a fortune right Weiss?"

But she was too busy trying to comprehend the existence of such a machine. And shook her head at how crazy it sounded.

"Hey Jaune." Ren said while seeing the new sword coming out of the machine. "Are you sure you're not….bisexual?"

"I'm straight Ren. One hundred percent straight."

"Just asking." He said while both the video Ruby and the real Ruby laughed at the weapon.

"Wow Jaune, REAL impressive new design." snickered Yang.

"Shut up Yang!"

 _Jaune held his weapon and tried charging them. Only to accidentally hit a trigger at the blade's hilt._

 _Kabam!_

 _A pink and dark purple bullet speed towards the nearest dummy and hit it as it suddenly stopped moving._

"Ok I take that back." Yang said in shock. "That's a really awesome weapon!"

"Sure it shoots, but so can other weapons." spoke Ren.

"But Ren." Nora said while seeing the broken dummy pieces slowly falling. "It's really slow! What kind of weapon does that?"

"Fair point."

 _"No-" Blake said before Jaune accidentally shot Nora with the bullet seemingly not drawing blood as she stopped moving. "Jaune!"_

 _"Sorry!"_

"So it works with people." Blake said with interest.

"I can't believe you'd shoot me." frowned Nora crossing her arms. "What'd I ever do to you?"

"It wasn't me!"

 _Everyone looked at the motionless Nora in shock and fascination before Yang took out a sharpie and drew some whiskers and a third eye on her. "Perfect."_

 _"Yang. Why did you just do that?" Ruby asked as Nora's arms started to move. 'Oh crap.'_

 _"Because she does that all the time when people sleep, so now it was time for payback."_

"I so do not!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Ruby. "I mean you...kind of are a prankster."

"No I'm not!"

Everyone looked at the hammer wielding huntress with a deadpanned expression.

"Fine, maybe once….twice….or more."

"It was fifty times." Ren said before seeing the weapon firing a bullet at Cardin. 'That was actually funny.'

 _"I'm not purposely doing this!"_

 _Bang!_

 _A bullet again shot out and this time hit Ozpin, who also walked in with some coffee in hand, causing him to freeze._

 _"Oh my god I am so sorry Mr. Ozpin!"_

Jaune's eyes widened at that while the girls chuckled and/or laughed their asses off. "Oh god I'm SO glad I didn't do that."

"That's true." Pyrrha said before seeing the sword shooting Ruby, Yang, Blake and Nora. "But if you had that weapon it would be kind of awkward."

"Or just really cool." remarked Ruby.

"Yeah but Jaune." Nora said sweetly. "Never try that to me **ever.** "

"G-Got it." he nodded nervously as he saw that the bullet hit him. "Oh come on!"

 _"Hmmm." Ruby and Nora thought before grinning as they used Yang's sharpie and drew some….pictures of Zwei's butt on his face. "Perfect."_

 _'Not fair!'_

 _"Oh and one more thing." Ruby grinned before putting a few words on his face that read, Property of Ruby and Pyrrha. "Now it's a masterpiece!"_

"Oh?" Yang grinned while turning to the reaper and the amazon. "You two are sharing him?"

"T-That's not true!" blushed Pyrrha. "We'd never do that!"

"Y-Yeah." Blushed Ruby. "We wouldn't do that!"

"Huh, well maybe you did." She teased. "Or maybe not. Either way, it's funny to see."

The two blushed red before hearing something that made Jaune groan.

 _"Um problem." Blake sighed. "Once the weapons been upgraded...it's permanently changed."_

"Oh god, that's not good!"

"How so? It seems pretty decent, even if the color is bad." remarked Weiss.

"Still, it's still going to be bad." He groaned. "If my parents knew about this I'm dead!"

"You're exaggerating."

"Trust me, you wouldn't want to make them mad."

"Relax, this is just some weird video, unless you really broke your sword then yeah, you should freak out." remarked Ren.

"I hope so." He gulped before seeing his other self grinning. "Wait, why is….myself grinning like that?"

 _"What are you thinking about?" Nora asked with a confused look. "Banging a cat or something strange?"_

 _"Not funny!" Blake growled._

"Nora!" Yelled the real Blake. "That wasn't funny!"

"I didn't say that! But you have to admit, it is something I'd mention. Especially since that kinda stuff is ki-"

"NORA!" Yelled both Jaune and Blake with a blush.

 _"And no!" cried out Jaune with a frown._

 _"Then what is it?"_

 _"I was thinking about using this for pranks."_

"Mis-use of a weapon, I like." smirked Ruby.

"I like it." Nora grinned as Yang gave Jaune a noogie.

"You little trickster!" She grinned. "You made me so proud!"

"I'm not a prankster!"

 _A barrage of bullets hit Cardin from behind while getting out of the showers as he froze in place._

"AHH!" Yelled Ruby while covering her eyes. "I CAN'T UNSEE THIS!"

"Jaune! Couldn't you have just waited till he had a towel on first?" spoke Weiss while looking away.

"It wasn't me! I wasn't planning this!"

"Yeah, you are really strange." Ren said.

"Says the guy who has a pink strand in his hair."

"Touché."

 _"AHAHA!" Laughed the student and teachers of Beacon as they saw Cardin's predicament. He was still naked and frozen while covered in feathers like a giant chicken._

That also happened with the group as they laughed like hyenas.

"Oh god! T-That's perfect!" laughed Nora.

"Yeah!" Weiss laughed. "Oh god! It's too much!"

 _"Oh…...but why the kick me sign?" Nora asked as Weiss kicked Cardin, hard, on the butt._

"Wow Weiss." Pyrrha said in surprise. "That was a nice kick."

"Wonder if I should do that to the real Cardin."

"Save some for me." Ruby grinned. "He deserves being kicked for being a meany to Velvet."

"Just make sure Ozpin doesn't find out." spoke Yang.

"Will do." She grinned before before seeing a crying Cardin. "Heh heh heh."

"Is that it?" asked Pyrrha.

"No look." Blake said as the title, **Ruby X Penny** , appeared on screen.

"Huh?!" Ruby said in surprise as a portal opened up and Penny dropped onto the ground. "Huh! Penny?!"

She slowly got up and smiled at Ruby as the screen went black.

 _To be continued._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Robots and Roosters Oh My!

-Unknown location-

The group looked at the redhead in confusion and shock as Penny looked around.

"P-Penny? What are you doing here?" Ruby gasped in surprise.

"I am not sure. I was with General Ironwood one second, then I am here the next."

"Um, who's Penny?" Asked Pyrrha.

"She's a friend of ours." Ruby said to her. "We met in Vale and we-"

"Are BFF's." Penny smiled before looking around. "Kind of homey, except for the lack of doors and windows."

"Well get use to it cause we're stuck here." sighed Yang.

She nodded. "So what's going on?"

"We're watching this strange video." Jaune said pointing to the tv. "Care to watch?"

"Does it have any facts and mathematics?"

"It's….interesting."

"Then I'll watch." She smiled while walking over and sat on Ruby's lap.

Said girl sighed as the title appeared again.

 **Penny x Ruby**

"Huh? That's new." Weiss said in surprise.

 _-Beacon-_

 _Ruby yawned as she slowly sat up in her bed and bonked her head on the top of the bunk bed. "Oof."_

 _She rubbed her head and winced at the bump, but noticed a small bulge underneath her sheets. 'Not again.'_

 _You see Ruby developed something from her mother's side of the family._

"What the hell…." trailed off Blake in confusion before going wide eyed. 'Wait, no way!'

 _A cock._

All in the room turned to Ruby in shock, especially Yang.

"Is this true Ruby?" Asked Weiss.

"NO!" she shrieked out with a blush while Penny looked confused. "You should know it's not! Remember that video on Jaune?"

"Huh?"

"It's a long story." Jaune blushed.

"He got a new weapon with time manipulation powers." Ren summarized. "But it didn't happen and this is some weird video on stuff that never happened so if something does happen, don't take it serious."

 _Ruby sighed as she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She closed the door and started pulling her pajama bottoms down and saw her rigid cock flop out and sat down on the toilet while spreading her legs. Ruby moved her hands towards the cock, which was the size of a sheep, and started rubbing the shaft up and down slowly._

 _'Alright Ruby, think of something really hot.' she thought._

"...now that's a katana." Blake said with a nose bleed.

"Oh god!" cried Weiss with a slack jaw. "I-I-It's enormous!"

"It's bigger than Renny's!" Nora cried out in amazement.

"Wait, how do you know that? Did you guys…" spoke Yang.

"No!"

"We took baths together as kids." Ren said before seeing Ruby's sexual fantasies. "...Ruby? Why are you against filth if your mind is full of it?"

"Because that's not me!"

"Are you sure?" Asked Blake while writing this down on a small notebook.

"This coming from the girl who's writing this stuff down." sweatdropped Pyrrha.

 _"AH~" a loud moan was heard from the bathroom. Something that intrigued the girl who turned the knob._

 _Ruby inside let out a louder moan as she felt her cock twitch just as she saw the door opening._

 _"Ruby!" She called out as Ruby's cock unleashed her sperm all over the room and on the girl's clothes. She blinked in surprise as the girl panted with her eyes closed and still didn't notice Penny who looked at the mess._

 _"A...a...ah...so many...butts and...cocks~" Ruby panted with a small nosebleed as Penny looked at her with confusion._

Yang frowned at that part. "Ruby, you're banned from ever getting a boyfriend until you're thirty. Now close your eyes!"

"I am confused. Is Ruby not a girl?" asked Penny.

"I'm a girl!" Ruby blushed. "And I'm old enough to see this Yang!"

"Considering we just saw you masturbate, I'm pretty sure this just became hard core porn, so either close your eyes or I'll hide your weapon."

"Maybe it's not porn?" Spoke Ren. "It's just a what if scenario."

"It's still porn if it has something like this in it! And Blake stop writing!" cried out Weiss while trying not to look at the screen.

"No." she said before hearing something odd coming from the Penny on screen.

 _"Yes. I was built with artificial taste buds, that an I was equipped with parts that act like a woman's body." Penny said while taking her clothes off in front of a stunned Ruby. "If that is indeed a true penis, then I assume you can feel it as any normal body part?"_

"Um, Penny?" spoke Jaune. "Is that all true?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You're talking like a robot in the video, which is weird and out of place." clarified Pyrrha.

 _"Activating 'fuck' mode." Penny said in a semi-robotic voice as her ass and breasts increased slightly as her face became more seductive. "Ruby~"_

"See! That's not normal!"

"Um...I'm a dancing bear hic?"

"...say what?"

"Ok ok! You caught me! I'm a robot." She blushed.

Hearing that stunned all of them while Blake wrote faster in her notebook with even MORE inspiration.

 _"No. I was made to combat the Grimm by either cutting them down or by seducing them and then killing them in the back with a sword." Penny said with no emotional reaction._

 _"Well you don't need to worry, I'll be alright." chuckled Ruby feeling the awkwardness and tried standing up._

 _"Inconclusive." She said while sitting on her lap. "50% sad, 25% sexually frustrated, and 25% wanting to get fucked by me~"_

 _"N-Not true!" cried Ruby who stared at Penny's chest that looked nearly the size of Yang's._

"My breasts are bigger than that!" cried out Yang with a huff.

"Not really. Pyrrha has bigger when she's in her pjs." Ren pointed out.

"R-Ren!"

 _"Question: do androids feel love?" Penny asked with a blush._

 _"Uh…..yes?" guessed Ruby._

 _"Then responce: I love you Ruby Rose." she admitted rubbing Ruby's cheeks. "I love you like a real female human."_

"...that's hot." Muttered Blake.

That made Ruby blushed while glancing at Penny who looked away.

"That's just an odd concept." Nora said sagely. "But love is love. Nothing can change that."

"Wow. Wise stuff." remarked Jaune. 'Who knew it'd come from Nora.'

"Thanks. I read Renny's zen books on that stuff."

 _"Ruby. You are really cocky." She said while making a small joke._

 _"Have you been listening to my sister?" she sweatdrop._

 _"Affirmative." She grinned._

 _'Figures.' sighed Ruby before moaning as Penny leaned down and started licking her neck._

"My jokes aren't that bad, but I approve of that one." spoke Yang.

"Even if they're now having fun?" Blake chuckled.

 _"It use to be the size of a goldfish." She admitted with a groan. "It was easier to get a few loads out, but I even felt inferior to a normal guy."_

 _"Incomparable statement: you're cuter than any male human….except Jaune Arc, but he is fucking a Faunus at the moment." Penny said._

 _"Wait, how do you know that?"_

 _"They were fucking in the bathroom. Blake was in a cat girl outfit. An orange one." she replied while leaning down and took a lick of the dick's top. "Tasty...but needs more lubrication."_

"First off, ewww." shuddered Weiss. "Second, what is with Jaune and you girls?!"

"No clue." They said at once. All of them watched Penny lick Ruby's cock and it made it harder to look at, except Penny who stared at it without flinching.

 _"Yes captain cock." Penny grinned before continuing her assault on Ruby's cock at Mach 1 speeds._

 _"OH SWEET DUST!" cried Ruby gripping the seat who was blown away. "More! Suck on it more!"_

 _Penny nodded before increasing it to Mach 3 speeds. Something that made Ruby's body shake like her after eating 1000 cookies at once._

"Ruby." Yang glared. "Did you even do that?"

"No! I wouldn't eat that much!"

 _"AHHHH! I'M CUMMING!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. And all the while Penny sucked the cum out of her twitching cock and converted it into fat tissue for her butt and tits._

Blake, Ren, and Jaune all stared with nose bleeds while Blake somehow kept going without looking at her notebook.

"That was…" Weiss trailed off in shock.

"EW/HOT!" Yelled both Ruby and Nora at the same time.

"I...I don't even….nevermind." spoke Pyrrha shaking her head. 'It's only the second video and already I feel like bashing my head in!'

 _"Yes. For maximum effectiveness, the sperm you shoot out is converted into fat tissue for my ass, breasts, and if I want to, my stomach...only for..special occasions~" Penny chuckled lustfully._

They looked at Penny in shock.

"What?" she tilted her head. "My body isn't made for any of that."

"Then what is it made for?"

"Battling, adapting and being a real girl."

"Oh thank god." sighed Yang.

"And that entails artificial taste and touch." She added while not trying to hiccup. 'Best they don't know about 'that'.'

 _" Ah~ observation….I'm getting assaulted by your perverted hands~" Penny moaned while feeling Ruby's cock twitching. "Ready to cum?"_

 _"YES!" cried Ruby who slammed inside the breasts one more time before her sperm shot in between them with some coming out between the cleavage and landing on Penny's face._

"Um, I have a confession." Spoke Jaune. "I kind of like this...somehow."

"Big time! I like girl on girl, but this here is some sweet and hot porn!" smiled Nora. "It really gets ya in the mood, right Renny?"

"Not really." He shrugged. "Now if it was a MILF, then yes I would be interested."

"This is gross! This is basically someone's insane fantasy!" cried out Weiss with her eyes still covered. Only for Nora to uncover them. "Ah!"

 _"AH~ RUBY! I I...WANT IT ALL!" Penny cried as she silently activated all of her enlargement functions. "GIVE ME YOUR FUCKING SPERM!"_

 _Ruby held onto her hips before slowly pulling back and slammed in all the way, making both groan out._

 _"AH~ MY BRAIN IS OVERLOADING!" She called out as Ruby's nipples hardened, both their snatchs got wetter, and Ruby's cock started twitching slightly. "LOVE...RUBY'S COCK~"_

"Is sex that good?" asked Penny with curiosity.

None of them answered that.

 _"I'M GONNA CUM!"_

 _"AHAH!" Penny cried out as she converted the sperm into fat cells. "Error...sperm intake too much...activating Pseudo-pregnancy mode…" her body started to turn into a new form, which was a eight month pregnant body. "Pseudo-pregnancy mode activated, time remaining: 340 days."_

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"Holy shit!"

"That's hot!" Yelled surprisingly Weiss.

They turned to her in shock.

"I mean look at her! She looks ready to give birth any second!"

"Weiss." Spoke Jaune. "Are you...a fan of pregnant girls?"

"N-No!" She blushed red.

'She is.' Everyone thought.

 _"Well she told me one time 'if I see you anywhere near my sister...I will gut you like a fish!' and she then punched a wall and…" She looked at Ruby seriously. "Destroyed it."_

 _"She tends to get really protective, even though I'm old enough to date someone if I want." she huffed._

 _"So...she has a sister complex?" Penny asked confused._

"Hey!" cried Yang at Penny. "Every older sibling is protective of their little siblings!"

"Really? Because I never had one before." She said looking away.

"Easy easy, I think it's almost over." spoke up Ruby.

 _"Thanks Ruby." Yang said walking to the bathroom as Penny quietly snuck up behind her. "She's not in…."_

 _"Boo!" Penny said in a voice similar to a banshee's wail._

Which also scared the real Yang and caused her to punch Ren in the face.

"Ow!"

"Sorry!"

 _"Ruby….I made it very clear…..not to cum inside ANY girl." spoke Yang with barely restrained anger._

 _"So Penny was right." Ruby laughed. "You do have a sister complex!"_

 _"Told you Ruby dearest." Penny giggled. "Yang suffers from a sister complex...and she wants to fuck you~"_

 _"...WHAT!" Yang yelled in anger. "First off! No, I don't! Second, HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET KNOCKED UP ANYWAY!?"_

 _"Well when a cock meets a pussy-" Ruby said._

 _"I don't mean that! I mean, how can you knock up a robot? That makes no sense."_

 _"Well." Penny whispered in Yang's ear. "You're. Right. Sister in law~"_

"Um how do I know she's a robot?" Asked Yang confused. "And why the sister in law!?"

"I believe this version of me is implying me and Ruby being married soon." spoke up Penny. "Which might be nice, but I don't like Ruby like that."

 _"Make babies?" Penny said. "Maybe father can create a clone of Ruby's DNA and my circuits." She pondered._

"Is that even possible?" Asked Blake.

"With Atlesian technology, yes."

"...then can you make a clone of Yang with extra arms?" Joked Ruby.

"With a cup holder on her mammary glands too." Penny smiled.

"Not on your lives!" Yang glared at the two of them.

 _Both looked at her before looking at her. "Not even when we tell Weiss about that crush on Winter you've had for months?"_

 _"Well let's see if Weiss will forgive her girlfriend after we 'tell her'." Penny grinned while Yang paled._

Weiss looked at Yang in shock and disbelief. "WHAT?!"

"I swear I'm not into you like that!"

"Then why are you acting like her girlfriend?" Asked Pyrrha pointing to the comedy on screen.

 _"Push it anymore and both of you are getting chastity belts." she threatened._

Both Ruby and Penny looked confused at that.

"It means you won't have sex." spoke up Blake.

Ruby cringed while seeing the tv Yang leaving her with a sex crazed Penny. "Yang! You bitch!"

 _"YANG!" Both Weiss and Winter yelled running after her. "YOU FUCKING TWO TIMER!"_

 _'Why did I have to go for the hot cold types!' she thought in distress._

"First off, Ruby language! Second of all, I'm not gonna just suddenly hit on two girls at once!"

"What about those twins you met? The one from the club you nearly destroyed?" Smirked Ruby.

"...that's entirely different! But right now we're gonna talk about how just messed up that was!"

"Really?" Blake said putting the book away. "It wasn't that bad. Plus everyone here liked it."

"That's a bit iffy." remarked Pyrrha.

"Even if you had a nosebleed during the sex scene?" Spoke Nora with a grin. "Oh don't look like that, everyone gets hot at this kind of stuff. Even Renny."

"I just pray we don't start getting smut now." sighed Ren.

The title changed to show, **What if Velvet accidentally made a wish that caused everyone to get bunny ears and got her a special someone's attention?** , on screen.

"This might be funny." Penny said before a portal appeared and Velvet fell on top of Jaune.

"Ow...what happened?" groaned the Faunus.

"Oh this is going to be a long stay here." Sighed Weiss as the screen went black.

 _To be continued._


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I forgot about posting to this story so….sorry and hope you enjoy these chapters.

Xxx

Chapter 3: Bunnies! Bunnies everywhere!

-Unknown location-

Velvet groaned before shaking her head. "What hit me?"

"Me apparently." Spoke Jaune from underneath her.

She looked down and blushed before scrambling to get up. "Oh I-I'm sorry Jaune!"

"It's fine." he admitted while cracking his neck. "You're not the first to fall on me."

Velvet looked confused at this before seeing the room she was currently in. 'W-What the!? I-Is this…..a Saw movie!?'

"So how did you get in here?" Asked Ruby.

"No clue, I was training then I'm here in this room….and who's this?" She asked pointing to Penny.

"Salutations. My name is Penny."

"Hello." She said before asking. "Why are we in a room...with no windows? Or doors?"

"We're watching sex clips." Penny said without hesitation.

"What?!" she cried out with a blush.

"It's not like that!" Pyrrha blushed. "It's just an odd clip!"

"And it was better then when Jauney got a girly time stopping blade!" Nora grinned as Jaune groaned.

"...what?"

"It's just a video." Blake sighed as the screen changed to feature **What if Velvet accidentally made a wish that caused everyone to get bunny ears and got her a special someone's attention?** on screen. "And it looks like it's your turn."

"Me?" she spoke pointing to herself.

"Apparently."

 _-Emerald Forest borders-_

 _Near the Grimm infested woods is an old well dating back to the early days of Beacon when it was just a regular school. Apparently, this old well has an old legend around it. For every one hundredth person that throws a coin into the well, their greatest wish is granted. Or so the legend goes._

"Is that true?" Asked Ruby.

"I've never seen one around school." spoke Yang.

"Same." Ren said while seeing Velvet with tears in her eyes on the screen. 'What happened to her?'

 _'Sometimes I hate these.' she thought while touching the ears. That was when she noticed an old well covered in moss and plants. "Huh? A well? Out in the middle of the forest?" she walked over and took some of the weeds off and looked down it. "It's pretty deep."_

" _ **It's pretty deep.**_ _" The well echoed back._

"Heh, echo!"

" _ **Heh, echo!**_ _"_

She giggled and figured playing along with this couldn't hurt. "Jaune is cool!"

" _ **Yes he is!**_ _"_

"Thanks." he smiled. "But how did it respond back?"

"No clue." Weiss shrugged.

 _"_ _ **D-Did that well just talk back to me?**_ _" It echoed back normally._

'Maybe I just imagined it.' "Jaune is….my boyfriend!"

" _ **You're lying! He's not your boyfriend yet!**_ _" It echoed back as Velvet jumped back in fear._

"Yet?" spoke Ren looking at Velvet. "You like Jaune?"

Velvet blushed red while nodding a little while hiding her face. 'AAAAHHHH!'

Jaune blushed while Pyrrha looked at her with jealousy.

 _"Maybe I should go back to school." She said before taking out her lucky coin. "But one wish wouldn't hurt."_

"Croak!" Went another frog as it scared the Faunus into dropping her coin into the well along with shooting its tongue into her right ear.

All of them shuttered at that gross scene.

 _"Hey! Gross!" she pulled the tongue out while shivering. "Damn these ears, and damn Cardin! And everyone else!" She grumbled. "I just wish that they would know how difficult it was for them to have these ears!"_

" _ **Wish granted.**_ _" Spoke the well._

"Oh no, I know where this is going." spoke Ruby.

"What?" Asked Weiss confused. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't you watch movies? Wishing never works! Unless it's for sweets, then it might work."

She facepalmed.

 _"Stop acting like you can't hear me! Uh, Jaune is my boyfriend!"_

" _ **Stop acting like you can't hear me! Uh, Jaune is my husband!**_ _"_

Pyrrha glared at Velvet as said girl blushed red. 'Just how many girls like him?'

 _As if on cue, a large rock landed on her bed from a now broken window with a note saying, 'Big ears' on the side._

 _Velvet frowned and hugged the doll harder while feeling tears spring up. 'Why was I born like this?' She thought before silently crying herself to sleep._

"...Velvet." Yang said with a frown. "Do you want me to punch Cardin for you?"

"Maybe." She said before seeing something odd.

 _"H-Hey! Stop ahahaha that!" laughed Velvet sitting up in her bed. Only to see the Coco had brown rabbit ears on her head. "Coco, your ears."_

"Illogical." Penny said while sounding like a robot. "Illogical Illogical Illogical Illogical-" she was cut off from Ruby covering her mouth.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" She blushed while Penny settled down.

"Mmmm!"

"What?"

Penny unclasped the hands. "That was a paradoxical scenario. Nearly short circuited me."

Velvet blinked confused at that. 'She was acting like…..oh god. An android!' She then saw something that made everyone go wide eyed.

 _"Oh...my….Dust." spoke Velvet._

 _And she wasn't kidding either as everyone had a pair of rabbit ears, a different color due to the person's hair color and on some Faunus, they're on the same location as their regular ears such as in the case of Blake._

"We're all rabbits!" spoke Ruby with wide eyes.

"And Blake has four ears!" Nora cried out with a grin. "That's so cool!"

"It's not." Said girl blushed.

 _"I can't believe they're real." groaned Weiss with her ears drooping down._

 _"Could be worse." Yang said while rubbing Pyrrha's ears. "We could have gotten cottontails and started hopping like mad."_

"Boo."

"That me was just telling the truth."

"It's still bad." Ruby sighed.

 _"Ok. So we have rabbit ears." Ruby said. "Maybe….oh dust! The cookie gods are punishing us for eating their subjects!"_

 _"Um no." Jaune sweatdropped. "And even if that was possible, why rabbit ears?"_

 _"Uh…..Easter is coming up?"_

"Hypocrite." Yang muttered out loud.

"That wasn't me!"

Yang rolled her eyes before seeing Cardin stuck between the door. "Psss, that's so stupid!"

"That I can agree with." spoke Weiss.

"Ruby." Jaune said as the tv version said something about cookies. "If you want we can pause this so we could...find a kitchen if you want?"

"Thanks!" She smiled while hugging him. "You're a good friend!"

"Heh, thanks." He smiled as Pyrrha and Velvet felt a little twinge of something in their chests.

 _"Yeah, just like there's no such thing as young teens who are experts in fighting dark and dangerous monsters." spoke Blake with a roll of her eyes._

 _"Or that Yang tells terrible puns." Nora said with a laugh. "Even if they DO stink like Ren's socks after a match."_

"Hey." both frowned at Nora.

"What? You do have bad puns and stinky socks." She shrugged. 'Renny's socks are so good!'

'I'll remember that.' thought the male.

 _"Wait a second." Coco said while grabbing her shirt. "You just finished your homework just yesterday. And it's a saturday."_

 _"Uh….I need to double check it."_

 _All of them looked at Velvet as her mouth twitched a little._

 _"Velvet. Tell us the truth or," Nora grabbed her hammer. "I will play whack a rabbit with you."_

"Nora." Glared Ren. "No whacking Velvet."

"I didn't! That was another me!"

 _"I was just joking. But," she looked Velvet in the eye. "If you don't tell us what happened yesterday, I will tell everyone your secret crush." 'Even if everyone but Jaune knows said crush.'_

'W-WHAT?!' Velvet blushed while looking at everyone. 'T-They knew?!'

"I think you need some ice." Penny smiled. "You're red as Ruby's cape."

 _"Yes, and….I kind of made...a wish by accident." Velvet gulped. "B-But I didn't know it was a magic well. I thought it was...an echo alteration one…"_

"What sense does that makes?" asked Blake.

"That's not me. That's….um…."

"That's you from a video." Ruby shrugged.

"Maybe?" She said before seeing herself crying.

 _"I was upset about my ears and how Cardin and everyone here never had to deal with….my condition." She said looking down and depressed. "I'm sorry…"_

'Awww.' Everyone thought before they hugged Velvet.

"H-Huh? W-What are you guys doing?" She blushed.

"Hugging you."

"Why?"

"Because you needed comfort." Penny said with concern. "And we aren't letting go not even to use the bathroom."

She felt a little happy at that.

 _"Yea," Yang grinned while rubbing Pyrrha's and Blake's ears. "And they are so soft as well."_

 _"Yeah." agreed Ruby while rubbing Weiss' ears._

 _"Ruby!" Weiss blushed while liking the rubbing. "S-Stop."_

 _"What? Yang's doing it, so I wanna know if it changes with each person."_

 _"Yea!" Nora grinned while rubbing Ren's ears. "And it's super soft and ready for stimulated bang-"_

"NORA!" Both the tv and real versions yelled with blushes.

"What?"

"That was so uncalled for!"

"Still, you all thought about it."

 _"Um. The legend said that it's...kind of permanent." Ren said looking away._

"Oh come on!"

"It could be worse." Penny said. "We could be all dancing pandas hic."

"Where'd that come from?"

"What came from what hic?"

"That! That hiccup!"

"..." she looked at Ruby.

She nodded.

"I'm a robot."

Velvet's jaw dropped as the next scene occurred.

 _"And if you two were ready to b-"_

 _"Don't even finish that line." Ren frowned. "Or no pancakes for a week."_

"That's mean Renny!"

"But I would do that." Ren said seriously. "Especially if you keep giving out sexual innuendos."

"Rude."

"But true." He said before seeing tv Nora curling up into a ball. "So take a long look at what might happen."

Nora looked while shuddering inside. That was when Velvet and Jaune kissed on the tv. "AWW! How cute!"

 _Both stared at the other with their lips together and closed their eyes to deepen the kiss._

 _"Aw." Yang smiled. "So cute, like Ruby and…" Her face went dark at that moment. " **Weiss.** "_

 _Said heiress shivered while Yang grabbed her by the back of her clothes._

 _" **Now listen Schnee. If you as so much as HURT my little sister. I will hunt you down and break every bone in your body before throwing you off a cliff.** " Yang growled as her Semblance activated on instinct. " **GOT IT?!** "_

"Someone's a little TOO protective."

"I can't help it. I'm her sister." Yang frowned before seeing the tv Ruby whispering something that made her blush. "Um...should I be afraid?"

"Very." Penny said.

 _"YANG AND BLAKE ARE LOVERS AND THEY HAD SEX ON COCO'S BED!" Ruby yelled with a grin. 'He he. That will teach you to mess with my girlfriend.'_

"I knew it!" spoke Nora. "I knew it all along!"

Blake blushed while looking away as they heard the names, Pyrrha, Jaune, Ruby, Ren and Coco, again, in the same sentence along with sex.

"Nora!" Said people yelled with red faces.

"It's not me! It's Blake and Yang's banging!"

 _Said girl blushed as Velvet and Jaune restarted their kissing spree as the camera focused on Cardin, who was still stuck in the door._

 _"I hate these ears!" He yelled as the screen went black._

"And it hates you too." Ruby said. "Velvet, if you need help just ask us next time ok?"

"Thanks Ruby."

"No prob." She smiled before seeing something that made her gasp, **Raven, Summer and Qrow**. "WHAT THE?!"

A portal appeared as three people fell on the ground with one of them groaning in pain.

"Ow...what the….Raven? Why are you on my head?"

"How should I know?"

"Ugh….huh?" Spoke the third person confused. "Qrow? Raven? What's going on?"

Yang and Ruby's jaw dropped open at seeing their moms and uncle, but their age.

"Um….who are you?" Qrow asked confused.

"And why do you two look like us?" Asked Raven.

'This is going to be a doozy.' Thought the two as the screen went black.

 _To be continued._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Birds in summer with a hint of feathers (aka a real ship!)

-Unknown location-

The group looked at the new arrivals with mixed emotions as they got up and looked at them as well.

"So who are you?" Asked Qrow.

"Uncle…..Qrow?" spoke up Ruby with wide eyes. "M-Mom?!"

"Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

Raven looked at Yang before smirking. "Like the hair, what soap did you use?"

"Um...Raven Carrion?"

"Oh, same here."

"What's going on?" Ren whispered to Blake.

"I don't know but maybe…. they're from the past."

"Wait what?" spoke Qrow looking at her. "Lady, you're sounding crazy."

"Like you?" Raven smirked.

"No!"

"Then it's like Summer and her cookie habit."

Summer blushed at that while looking at Ruby. "You know I think I know that's going on!"

"What?"

"They are our lost relatives."

"..."

"What?"

"Excuse me." Velvet said. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Huh?"

"Like what were you three doing before appearing here?"

All three blushed and looked away with Qrow trying to whistle innocently.

"What is it?"

That was when the screen showed **Raven, Summer, and Qrow**.

 _-STRQ's room-_

 _(7:30 am)_

 _Qrow was snoring in his bed while dreaming of being a hero and saving a princess that looked like Summer Rose from a dragon that looked kind of like Taiyang._

 _"Release the fair maiden you giant lizard!"_

 _" **Ha ha! No you weak knight!** " The dragon laughed while holding princess Summer in his claws. " **I'll take her and burn you to ashes!** "_

"Huh? Hey! That's the dream I had!" spoke Summer.

"And me too." Raven said with wide eyes. "But why is Taiyang a dragon?"

"Wait, you two had that? So did I." spoke Qrow.

"That's odd." Yang said while watching the dream.

 _The siblings were about to attack when…_

 _"QROW WAKE UP!" Yelled the real Taiyang._

 _"AHHH!" screamed Qrow as he fell out of bed and onto his face. "Ow…"_

"Still painful." Qrow grumbled while rubbing his head.

That made some of them snicker.

 _"Can you guys please keep it down? I was having a really good fantasy dream here."_

 _"Sorry." both said at once._

 _Raven also groaned while shaking her head. 'What an odd dream. Me and my stupid brother as knights. What next, being kings and queens?' "Anyone make any coffee yet?"_

"...you like coffee?" Nora asked with wide eyes.

"Yes so?"

Nora grabbed Raven and grinned. "I love coffee!"

"Well it does help wake me up."

"Do you have any?"

"Well ye-"

"GIVE ME COFFEE!" she cried shaking Raven while looking close to foaming at the mouth.

She groaned before Summer used her Semblance to hit her with a bookcase.

"Ow!"

 _'He's so sweet.' She thought with a smile. 'And thoughtful.' She then thought back to her dream which was her being a princess and being saved by Qrow and Raven for some reason. 'Ah, I wish that happened in real life.'_

Jaune blinked at that while looking at the three. "Um what?"

"What? A girl can dream." spoke Summer with a blush.

 _"Eat some carrots."_

 _"How about you?" She smiled. 'Bitch.'_

"...wow." Weiss said. "What a mind."

"Reminds me of Pyrrha when she's looking at me." Spoke Ruby nervously. "It….scared me my first week when I was talking to you Jaune."

"Wait what?!" Yang growled at Pyrrha. "You scared my baby sister?!"

"I-It's not like that!" she spoke up in fear.

"Then what?"

"I was just cautious. You know being opposing teams and all."

She growled at that.

 _'He's really being too nice to her. That's not how you get anywhere. You need a cold persona and a backbone not a kind heart.' thought Raven while getting up and getting herself a cup of coffee. 'Needs more sugar.' "Egghead, can you get some sugar?"  
_  
"..." Raven looked away.

"Reminds me of Yang." Blake spoke up. "But with a more serious personality with her family and friends."

"You don't need them." She frowned as an image of Summer and Qrow appeared in screen.

 _"What do you want?" Asked Qrow annoyed._

 _"I'm here to keep my distance from Taiyang." She said sitting next to Qrow. "He's been too close for comfort and you are the very few eggheads I know that is off the grid in the social hierarchy."_

 _"Wow, I feel sooo much better." spoke Qrow with sarcasm._

 _"It was either you or Dave Winchester." She sighed. "And trust me, you are more tolerable than that guy."_

"Wait? You knew a Winchester?" Velvet said confused.

"Is that affirmative?" Penny asked while looking at them.

"And is he Cardin's dad?" asked Ruby.

"In order." Qrow said. "Yes, yes, and who?"

"Good." Penny smiled. "Now I can add that to my databanks."

"Huh?"

"Ignore her." Ruby said quickly before hearing something that made her and Yang go pale.

 _As he left the girl's turned their heads and glared intensely._

 _"Looks like little miss bitch wants to fight."_

 _"Me? That's your job brother stealer." She growled while making a portal and sending them into an empty classroom. "Why don't you back off and don't get any bright ideas, that is if you're capable of even something that hard."_

 _"I'll not let you stand in my way bitch! Qrow is mine!"_

 _"No he's mine you cookie eating brat!"_

 _Yep, it's that kind of fight. How simple yet so dangerous._

"Oh...my….god." spoke Yang.

"Oh….fucking….god!" Ruby cried out. "Just what the FUCK?!"

"It's a incest/threeway triangle." Blake pointed out. "Very popular right now."

"EWWWWW!" the two cried out while looking green and covering their mouths while the other three blushed.

 _"Don't you realize what can happen with incest? You won't be able to even have a baby without birth defects!"_

 _"So?" She shrugged. "Not all incest children are ugly."_

 _"That's not the point!"_

"Again….EW!"

"What's wrong?" Asked Nora. "It's not that bad."

"Our moms are into our uncle!" they cried out while turning more green before running off in a random direction and puking.

"Wait huh?" Summer asked confused.

"Moms?" Raven said also confused. "What are you two talking about?"

"They are your children." Penny smiled. "Can't you see the resemblance?"

Their eyes widened as they looked at the sick girls while Qrow looked close to passing out, and not from being drunk.

 _"Hey Qrow." Spoke Taiyang. "Have you seen my textbook anywhere?"_

 _"Nope." he replied leaning back in his chair while Raven walked over. "Hey Raven, you seen Taiyang's book?"_

 _"No, but I did see Dave Winchester taking Summer's bra after PE."_

 _"What! That sick bastard." frowned Taiyang before bolting away from them._

"He he." Ren chuckled. "Good one."

He groaned before Summer heard something that made her frown.

 _She rolled her eyes. "He's busy with teaching some first year, Dawn Arc if I remember, how to use her old fashioned sword."_

 _"Right." 'Oh this is interesting, never thought he would start being nice to an Arc. Especially one that's hot as hell!'_

"Oh. So even after we went all the way, you thought she was hot?"

"Um….." he gulped.

"Burn." Nora chuckled.

"I'll remember this." frowned Raven.

"Wait….THAT'S MY MOM?!" Jaune yelled in shock. 'Oh god!'

 _"Seems like she was in a rush and had to go off." Raven shrugged. "Maybe she was late for a cookie convention?"_

 _"Well, I guess we can study together, but don't call me Egghead."_

 _"Ok then," she smirked. "Feather head."_

 _'Ugh.'_

 _"Or should I call you Murder of Crows?"_

"Boo." Yang said.

"It was funny my….daughter?"

"No it wasn't." spoke Qrow and Ruby at once.

She growled before hearing something.

 _That was when Summer asked him something that shocked him._

 _"Did you know that I like your haircut? It's so cool." she complimented with a light blush. "And I'm thinking of...well getting it trimmed like that."_

"A haircut?"

"What? I thought it was a good idea at the time."

"That's like me cutting my beautiful hair." She deadpanned. "I'm never doing that!"

Summer chuckled before hearing the Qrow on the tv calling her hair nice. "Qrow, thanks again."

"Anytime." He smirked.

 _"Are you gay or are you straight?"_

Everyone sans Raven and Summer looked at Qrow with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh you two already know that!" he cried out seeing their expressions. "Would a gay guy be able to keep going at it THAT long?!"

"I'm a robot so I don't know." Penny blurted out.

"...what?!"

She looked away.

 _"Like the time you used it to send me near a hornet's nest?" he reminded her with a raised eyebrow._

 _"You poked me with a stick, I just retaliated."_

 _"And the time you sent me into the girl's locker room."_

 _"I was bored that time, and I didn't know where it would send you." 'Not.'_

"You did that?" Yang said in surprise.

"I did, because Qrow was dense as a rock."

"Oh don't start or I'll trim your bangs in your sleep."

She paled while touching her hair. "Y-You wouldn't!"

"Wanna try me?"

She shook her head no.

"Good."

 _He sighed while sitting on his bed, which for some reason as squishier than normal._

 _"Mmm….Qrow." Muttered Summer from under Qrow's butt. "So...zzzz."_

Ruby blinked before looking at her mother in shock. "T-THAT WAS MY IDEA!"

"What?! You were going to do that to a boy you liked?!"

"Um….yes?" She gulped while inching away.

"Who?!"

She pointed to both Jaune and Weiss. Said people blushed and looked away.

'What is going on with all these girls liking MY Jaune?!' Pyrrha and Velvet thought in anger.

 _"So am I in or not Onii-chan?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"It's something some person from Mistral said. It means brother."_

"That's actually true." Ren said in surprise. "Onii-chan does mean brother."

"This just got hotter." remarked Blake.

"Like you?" Spoke Velvet trying to act like Coco.

"Exactly."

"...damn it."

 _"Oh? So you want to play 'put the snake in the bastards' pants' Summer?" She said while trying not to let her anger show. "Are you even up to it?"_

 _"More than you are."_

Blake blinked at that while writing in her book. 'Perfect.'

"So…" Pyrrha said to Qrow. "Did you know about….that snake in the pants?"

"Not back then." He deadpanned before seeing the professor. "Ugh not him!"

 _"They've been...acting too nice and clingy." He admitted. "And just before I came here they acted like angry wolves, something that never happened before." He looked at the professor. "I don't know what's going on and I thought since you're the guidance counselor you might help me sort this thing out."_

 _He looked at Qrow before stepping up and walked over. "I'm going to tell you something most don't often advise."_

 _Qrow blinked. "What is it professor?"_

 _"This is something our ancestors use to do, and now you must follow in their footsteps. You must become the alpha male and put them in their place."_

 _"...huh? What does that even mean!?"_

 _He facepalmed. "You must fuck them! Show them your dominant side! Release the primal urges that all men have!" he cried out with a tickmark._

"..."

"..."

"...that guy is an idiot." Weiss deadpanned. "Even Jaune isn't like that."

"Um thanks Weiss?" 'I think?'

 _"Summer, Raven." He said while moving towards them. "Are you looking for an alpha male?"_

"Booo!" Both sisters called out.

"Hey! It was just me trying to figure this out!" Qrow yelled as Yang heard something that made her world break.

 _"That would be a nightmare." Shivered Raven. 'That's horrifying.'_

"What….mom…" she said looking at Raven. "I...I...I thought…."

"What?"

"That you and….dad were in love!"

"Oh….no." She said bluntly. "Not with Taiyang, even if he's more annoying than Qrow."

"Are you insane? If you two didn't get together I wouldn't be born!"

"Yet you're still here."

"..." 'That's true.'

 _"SHUT UP!"_

 _Both stopped and looked at Qrow in either shock or with a hint of lust, the former from Raven._

 _"Look, tell me the truth. Do you two wanna jump my bones?"_

 _"Wait huh?!" Summer gasped. "Why would we do that? We like you, but we want to do it slowly."_

 _"Well that's your idea, but I might if you ask me." She smirked._

 _That got Qrow and Summer to look at her with wide eyes._

 _"What? I've lived with him for so long you can consider us like newlyweds."_

"Which is so true birdbrain." Smirked Raven while winking at her brother.

"Ahhh! No more!" cried out Ruby covering her ears. Only to see a something on screen that made everyone laugh.

 _But before they could fight Qrow got between then and the accidental use of his Semblance caused them to trip into him and land on him, Summer on his face and Raven on his ass.  
_  
"That explains Ruby's butt." spoke Nora.

"What?" Said girl asked confused.

"Well your mom's butt is big enough to cover his face, so that means you got it from her. Or it'll grow like that in time."

Both girls glared at her before putting her into a double headlock.

"GAH!"

 _'Oh god! Why did I do this!' He thought while feeling his cock getting bigger. 'And how the hell am I turned on by this?!'_

 _Raven spotted a bulge start forming and grinned before moving a hand over and started unzipping his pants down._

"So….you three were doing that?" Blake asked while writing in her book.

"Of course." replied Raven while Yang and Ruby screamed before covering each other's eyes and ears.

"What's wrong with you two?" Asked Nora. "It's just love. Nothing too serious and life changing."

"It's our moms and uncle!" they screamed out.

"Yeah they got a point." remarked Jaune.

"So? It's not that bad."

 _He gulped from the rubbing and Summer's position before reaching up and grabbed Summer's plump ass._

 _"Mm~" she moaned while feeling Qrow's hands rubbing her ass._

 _Raven's eye twitched while using one of her portals to move Qrow's right hand to her own ass. "Don't forget about my ass brother."_

 _He blushed feeling Raven's and tried to rub both equally as much. 'This is….kind of nice.'_

"Yang, please knock me out." Ruby whispered.

Before she could Pyrrha surprisingly bonded them to the bed using their metal buttons and Yang's gauntlets as anchors. "Hey!"

"Just watch, you saw both your sister and Penny do it so just buck up and act like hunters!"

"This is going too far!"

"Yeah!"

 _"Onii-chan!"_

 _"Enough with the onii-chan crap!" Summer glared._

 _"But it's a term of endearment."_

 _"Just call me with my name." sweatdropped Qrow._

 _She blushed and looked up. "O-Ok….Q-Qrow."_

 _'Is she...acting weak and cute?' Qrow thought in shock. 'Oh I'm going to SO enjoy this.'_

Raven blushed at this while Yang looked at her in surprise. "W-What?"

"Y-You're NEVER like that! EVEN WHEN YOU LEFT US!"

"...I did what?"

"You. Fucking. Left. US!" she scowled while fighting against the bonds.

Raven blinked before doing something no one would expect. Punch herself so hard in the face that blood was drawn. "..."

"Oooh, that's gotta hurt." winced Ren.

"That is unforgivable." She growled. "I would never do that to ANY of my children! Not even my unborn ones!"

"Well it happened!" Yang growled before getting hugged by said mother.

"And I swear on my life I won't let that happen. This I promise on my family name."

The others found it cute while Yang and Ruby were surprised and a little baffled.

"Trust me." Qrow said. "Saying an oath by our names is serious. Like willing to die kind of serious."

"He's right." spoke Ren. "My father was like that too."

"And mine." Jaune nodded in agreement.

"Well it's also true with my family, except my father and brother." Weiss groaned in annoyance.

"Wait…." Nora said with suspicion in her eyes. "You have a brother?"

"Yes."

"So he's girly too?"

"...honestly sometimes I think he's a closet crossdresser, he just has that feel to him."

"Wow."

 _"Yes," Summer smiled. "I loved you since you saved me from that Boarbatusk that one mission." 'He was so cool!'_

 _"And for me," Raven grinned. "I loved you since you beat me that one time as kids." 'Take that bitch!'_

"So…" Ruby said while looking at her mother. "That's why you….and...uncle Qrow…."

She nodded with a blush. "If you're my little girl then maybe you should stop watching this, at least I think so? I'm not sure."

"I can't turn it off." Blake said. "And I'm not bothered, plus we did see this before."

 _"Big time." he grinned seeing their wet slits and rubbed his chin. "Now who should I try out first?"_

 _"Me/Me!" Both called out before glaring at the other. "No me/No me!"_

 _'Still annoying.' Qrow sighed._

 _"Qrow." Summer said. "Please do me, because...I..really love you to death!"_

 _Raven blushed a little. "I maybe a bitch sometimes but...I truly care for you as a sister and a woman Qrow."_

Yang became truly surprised hearing her mother say that. While also blushing at seeing their slits with everyone else.

Jaune looked at Qrow before saying. "You're a lucky bastard."

"I know." he smirked. "I rule."

"In the cock." Raven added with a smirk.

"I know."

"And the fuzzy beard."

"What?!"

"Nothing~"

 _Raven blushed before spreading her legs out and revealed her slit to Qrow. "Q-Qrow...please..put me in my place like the weak woman I am."_

 _Summer saw this and did the same thing. "Please Qrow? Do it to me first."_

 _"Sorry Summer, but Raven did it first so you have to wait your turn." spoke Qrow moving over and getting down near his sister. "I'd brace yourself, unless you can take the pain."_

"So you're a submissive type." Penny said while looking at the picture. "How fascinating for a old lady hic."

She growled and made Penny look at her. "I'm still in my prime girl, so I'd watch that tone."

"Alright miss birdie bird." She said while simulating Yang's puns.

 _Raven moaned louder before gasping as Summer, who was getting really horny, started to suck on her nipples. "W-What are you doing?!"_

 _"Getting some love. After all I'm too horny to stop now!" She said before continuing the breast sucking._

"...hot." Blake said while writing faster into her book.

"I think she's liking this too much." Weiss whispered to Pyrrha.

"Agreed." She nodded before closing her ears as she heard Raven screaming with pleasure.

"Ah, music to my ears." smirked Qrow.

"And it looks like you made me scream like a real bird." Raven smiled as she licked her lips. "It's starting to get me in the mood."

 _"My turn!" Summer called out while tackling Qrow._

 _"Gah! Summer!"_

 _"Sorry but I need you!" She said with lust. "I need you so fucking much!"_

"Oh I'm getting it too." Spoke Summer with a nosebleed.

Ruby's eyes rolled into her head before she passed out. Only to get slapped in the head hard by her mother. "OW!"

 _"You sucked my nipple." Raven said while squeezing the ass. "I'm just returning the favor."_

 _"N-No fair!"_

 _"All's fair in fucking Summer." Raven smirked before smacking that ass again._

 _"Eep!"_

 _'Note to self, give Raven a kiss for helping me out.' Qrow thought before licking and pinching the nipples again at a faster rate._

'I pray Nora doesn't start getting in the mood.' thought Ren.

"Ren, let's do it later." Nora smiled.

'Crap!'

 _Summer smiled and kissed him before feeling the cock pushing near the slit. 'This is it...wait will it hurt or not? I'm not like Raven so...what's going to happen with me?'_

 _"Come on, take it like a women." spoke Raven as Summer didn't make a move to go down._

"Still too soft." muttered Raven.

"Hey!" Summer frowned.

"Why do you think I had to lend a hand?"

She pouted while sticking her tongue out.

 _"Y-You're not h-helping." Summer gasped out in pain._

 _"I agree." spoke Qrow frowning at Raven. "That was going too far, let Summer go at this in her own pace."_

 _"Fine." Raven shrugged before squeezing the mounds hard. "But I'm taking a nice feel of these melons." 'Payback is a bitch.'_

"They're pretty big." spoke Nora poking them from behind.

"AH!"

"And mine are big too." Raven said while grabbing Yang's chest. "And so is my little daughter."

"Don't just grab them while I'm bound against by will!"

"Sorry." She said while taking her hands off. "Sorry sorry sorry."

'If I see anymore fucking I'm gonna lose it!'

 _"Then cum inside my folds!"_

 _"You'll get knocked up!"_

 _"I don't care!" She cried out while Qrow's sperm poured into her womb. "I want you Qrow!"_

 _He gasped at how tight the folds became as his sperm was milked again. 'Aw shit!'_

 _After a few minutes of milking sperm she fell back and panted. "Qrow...that was...so cool."_

And cue Yang passing out with foam in her mouth. Only to get hit with Nora's hammer and woke up. "OW!"

 _(A month later)_

 _"Qrow." Taiyang said while sitting on his bed. "Have you noticed anything...odd with the girls?"_

 _"What do you mean?" He asked while reading a magazine._

"Oh please no." muttered Weiss.

"Huh?" The three asked confused.

 _"If they are then I'm dying my hair red." He sarcastically said as both girls walked in while eating...hamburgers with fish heads in it topped with neapolitan ice cream and pickle juice. "Um...what's that?"_

 _"Lunch." Raven replied._

 _"No I mean what is it? Like what in Dust's sake is it!"_

 _"Oh this." Summer smiled. "A medium hamburger with cod heads, topped with pickle juice, neapolitan ice cream and my favorite." She took a bite. "A hint of crunchy peanut butter."_

 _"I put some duck in mine." Raven said. "It brings out the flavor."_

 _Taiyang looked green and ran to the bathroom while Qrow himself turned green too while trying to keep from puking._

"He he." Pyrrha laughed.

"Yup, they're preggers." laughed Nora.

"Wait huh?!" Ren and Jaune said confused before hearing it.

 _"You did this to us!"_

 _"Did what?!" He glared before Summer whispered something in his ear that made him go pale as Taiyang finally got out of the bathroom. "W...W….What?"_

 _"You heard. You knocked us up!" Raven yelled before hearing a thud from behind her. "Oh fuck...Taiyang found out." She cried at that point while Qrow sweated nervously._

Raven and Summer went wide eyed before looking at their stomachs.

"Oh god." spoke Qrow before passing out on the floor.

"We are…"

"Pregnant."

Both looked at each other before fainting on Qrow.

"So….does this make Ruby and Yang cousins?" asked Velvet utterly baffled.

"No." spoke Penny. "They are still sisters as they are from the same male donor and it's doesn't change anything at all."

"Thank god that wasn't real." spoke Weiss.

"Who said it wasn't?" Jaune pointed out. "I mean they ARE real so this must be from the past."

"Yes, but Yang is clearly blonde, so their uncle couldn't be their dad cause none of them have that hair color."

"Ever heard of hair dye." Spoke Blake. "I mean there are some that can make hair permanent. Like Ren's hair, it's originally pink."

"Wait what?! Who told you?!"

"Nora."

"Nora! I told you that was a secret!" he frowned. "That's it, you're going on a diet when we get home."

"Renny! I'm sorry!" She cried out before the screen showed **Nora and Jaune** on screen. "What the?!"

"Oh no!" Jaune cried out. "I don't want to get….wait." He looked at Nora. "Do you even like me?"

"Yes, like Renny."

He groaned.

"After this I think we should have a break." Velvet said. "To sort things out ok?"

"Agreed." spoke Weiss.

"And I'll make you some pancakes and cookies." Jaune said to Ruby, which made her faint.

"Cookies…." she said as the screen went black.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: It's HAMMER TIME! (With short Intermission)

Xxx

-Unknown location-

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

"OW!" Yelled Summer, Raven and Qrow while getting slapped hard by Nora.

"Finally! I was wondering when you three would wake up!"

"What is the meaning of this?" frowned Raven grabbing the front of her shirt. "Are you wanting to start a fight? Because if that's true, I'd be happy to take you on."

"Oh no no, you just fainted because you were pregies." she grinned while pointing to Ruby and Yang. "So it's was on you not me."

"...so that was….all real?"

"Yup!"

Raven went wide eyed as Summer looked at her stomach.

"Oh my god! I need to eat like a rabid camel now!"

"I could eat." remarked Ruby.

"After this one." Jaune remarked as the title, **Nora and Jaune** , appeared on screen. "Oh sweet Dust."

 _The entire campus was in shock and confusion at the sight they saw. Jaune and Nora walking while holding hands. To them, the world was ending as several students fainted as they passed them._

"That's….cute?" Qrow remarked.

"And unrealistic!" spoke Nora pointing at it.

"How?" Blake asked the girl.

"I'd do that to Renny before Jaune! Besides Pyrrha would get jealous."

"W-What?!"

 _"Yes! Looks like I got some Weiss." Yang said. "Now truth or dare."_

 _"Truth."_

 _"Is it true you enjoy S &M?"_

Weiss blushed crimson at that question. "N-NO I DON'T!"

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Ren.

"S-Shut up!" She blushed.

Ren smirked a little before hearing something odd.

 _He smirked. "I dare you to be Nora's boyfriend for a month."_

"What?!" they all cried out while Nora started shaking him like a ragdoll.

"A-A-A-A-A-Ah N-N-N-N-Nora!"

"Why would you make a dare like that?!"

"I-It wasn't m-me!" He cried out while Qrow shook his head.

"Not cool bro, not cool."

"This is rather fun to watch." smiled Raven.

"What if you were dared to date Taiyang?" Summer asked as Raven paled.

 _"You just said I should be Jauney's girlfriend!" Nora glared. "That's just wrong. I mean we didn't even do the first date or kiss or anything!"_

"Yeah! You're skipping some stuff!" spoke Ruby.

"Like what?" Jaune asked.

"Fucking." Penny blurted out as Velvet covered her mouth.

"That comes after." spoke Qrow. "Course with these two, it came a little early."

Both slapped his ass for that.

 _"But why would you make that kind of dare?" asked Blake._

 _He shrugged. "Thought it would top Ruby's make her sister run nude for the next week dare."_

 _Yang blushed at that while Ruby giggled with glee. "Not funny!"_

"I'd watch it." spoke Blake.

"I wouldn't." Frowned Yang as Ruby giggled. "Shut up!"

"Nope!"

"Ruby! Do it or no cookies!"

Both Ruby and Summer paled.

 _"Sure thing." he grabbed an extra pencil and handed it to her._

 _"Thanks." She smiled before throwing it at one of the students in the face. Good thing it wasn't sharpened. "You guys are really getting on our nerves! Really WE AREN'T ALIENS THAT PLAN TO EAT YOUR BRAINS!"_

"What the fuck?!" Raven yelled out in confusion and bewilderment. 'Is this girl special or just dense?'

"Did you drink coffee again?" Ren asked his partner.

"Do you see a coffee machine around here?"

"Nevermind."

 _"She's evil!"_

 _That got everyone confused and turned to Mercury._

 _"What? Nothing this...crazy is normal or good."_

"Oh look it's Mercury!" Ruby pointed to the screen. "Wow he looks fat on the big screen!"

"Looks normal to me." remarked Yang.

"Still, he looks kind of fat."

"Who is this Mercury?" asked Raven.

"Just this exchange student from Haven." Jaune explained.

"Looks like a killer to me."

"Him? Naaah, that's crazy." Ruby waved off.

"I agree." Summer said. "He looks like a killer."

"Maybe a little." admitted Pyrrha.

She nodded before hearing something that made the girls blush red.

 _"Um….because she's got a nice booty?" 'Please let Yang's flirting WORK for once!'_

"Damn straight I do!" Nora laughed as Jaune covered his face in embarrassment.

"Ugh!"

 _"No that's not entirely true. She's happy and cheerful, but she's more serious then Ren is in battle."_

 _"It's true." she smiled. "And Jauney has one cute behind."_

"UUUUGGGGHHHHH!"

"What?"

"I don't have a big butt!"

 _"Plus you are hot in a dress."_

 _"That was at the dance only!"_

 _"So?"_

 _"I'm only doing it once!"_

 _"...not even if I put a tuxedo on and dance with you the next time we take the stage?"_

"Not even then." Jaune shook his head.

"But that sounds cool." Summer smiled. "All I wore was a tutu."

"And you looked ridiculous." Raven deadpanned.

"At least I tried to dress up."

She stuck her tongue out as she saw tv Jaune feeding tv Nora some pancakes. "Too cute….feel sick…."

"Oh my god! Jauney….that's so….CUTE!" Nora cried out with stars in her eyes.

'Looks pretty weird to me.'

 _Jaune stayed sleeping and didn't notice him draping an arm over her._

All of them looked at the two mentioned people while raising their eyebrows.

"I-It's not like that! We'd never do that!"

"Yeah and Blake isn't a smut reader." Weiss frowned pointing to the annoyed faunus.

'I'll get you for that.'

 _'That didn't work.' She thought before grinning. "Jauney, Cardin is pulling my skirt off."_

 _He jumped up at that. "Oh really?! He's dead no...um where's Cardin?"_

Velvet laughed hearing that part as Penny looked confused.

"What's so funny about that?"

"I-It's the concept of the jok-hahaha!" She laughed before getting pulled on the ear by Raven. "Ow! Hey, watch the ear!"

"Soft." she remarked rubbing her thumb on it. 'Hmm, I wonder if Kali's ears are the same way?'

She blushed feeling that.

 _"A sexy one at that." She smiled while raising her fist up. "One that'll show my curves right to the core!"_

 _'Nora in a swimsuit?' Jaune thought while thinking of her in several swimsuits._

Nora turned to Jaune in shock.

"I swear I don't do that!"

"Oh, so suddenly I'm not good enough huh?"

"Wait what?!"

"Make up your mind! You have THREE girls that like you so WHY are you hesitating now?!"

Pyrrha, Ruby, and Velvet blushed as Jaune felt like he was between a rock and a hard place.

 _"Done!" She called out while walking out in a pink and white v-piece bikini. "Like it Jauney?"_

"Nora? Do you….actually have that?" asked Pyrrha.

"Well of course." She said like it was second nature. "What girl doesn't have a special bikini?"

Ruby and Velvet slowly raised their hands.

"See! Even they admit it!"

"Plus Yang has a bikini like that, but it's smaller than normal." Blake admitted with a smile. "She's been saving it for the right guy."

"BLAKE!"

'He he.'

 _"Come on Neptune!" Yelled Sun annoyed. "It's just a pool!"_

 _"Why did you make me do this?!"_

 _"You asked me to help in your lifeguard duties so," he said while trying to get the blue haired boy into the pool. "I'm trying to teach you how to fucking swim!"_

 _"No!" he cried out while gripping the fence. "I don't wanna!"_

"How can he not like the pool? It's great." smiled Summer.

"He's afraid of water." Weiss deadpanned.

"Like Kali?" Raven remarked with interest.

"You know my mom?" Blake asked the girl in confusion.

"Of course, she's the leader of her own team."

"I think it was called KARL or something." Qrow shrugged. "I couldn't remember after team management."

"Wait, so you know my mom?" questioned Weiss.

"Oh yes, she's part of another team." Summer smiled. "But she wasn't a team leader and after the first or third year, she had to go."

"Something about getting a bastard in the house or something like that?" Raven frowned.

'My father.' She thought with a frown. 'So he caused this, I'm going to slice him up when I get out of here!'

 _"Jaune. Jaune…..JAUNE!" Yelled Nora while slapping his face with a pool floaty. "WAKE UP DAMN IT!"_

 _"Ah! Nora!" he cried out opening his eyes. "Stop slapping me."_

Ren chuckled at that. "That's so like Nora."

"Then I'll do that when we get out of here."

"Then no pancakes for a year." He countered.

"Jokes on you I found the recipe before we got here."

"That was for dog food flavored." He smirked.

"Damn it!"

 _"...oh." She turned to them. "Have fun bumping uglies you love birds!"_

 _"N-Nora!"_

 _"Ok." Ruby smiled while Weiss blushed crimson. "Um what's wrong Weiss?"_

"Yang?"

"Yes?"

"Have you explained to Ruby what THAT means?"

"Why?" She asked the white haired teammate. "She's too young for that."

"But I know what it means." Ruby frowned. "I'm accustomed to innuendos."

"Then do me a favor, don't do that with me."

"Huh? Why?"

"Just don't."

"...ok sugar queen."

She sighed. 'Better than the usual nickname.'

 _"And how big that behind is. Really it's so big it's almost the size of you-"_

 _"Nora. Stop with the compliments involving my butt."_

"ENOUGH WITH THE BUTT NORA OR I'LL SPANK YOU WITH MY SHIELD!" Jaune yelled in embarrassment and anger.

"Hey! If you wanna do that, do it to Pyrrha, Velvet or Ruby! Renny on the other hand, if you 'accidentally' get curious-"

"Nope!" He interrupted. "Not even if you were the last woman on earth."

 _"Gee, thanks." he blushed. "Well I um...think you're electrifying cute and sexy in whatever mood you're in Nora."_

 _Nora felt her face heat up at that. "R-Really?"_

 _"Of course, nothing can beat you in the cute sexy department. Well except for Ruby, and Zwei, and maybe Pyrrha in pjs. But you're a good first or second runner up."_

Velvet looked at Jaune. "That's sweet, almost like Fox when he's sleeping with a pillow in his hands."

"So you were flirting with her and mentioning two girls and a dog?" Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"That's….well…." he blushed. "Ok! I'm bad at flirting. Even my lines with you are terrible, which I'm sorry for Weiss."

"Dude, everyone already knew that." spoke Ren.

"Not us." Summer, Qrow and Raven said along with Penny.

"Besides them."

He groaned before seeing something on the screen that made him do a spit take.

 _"Um...huh...eh...mm…." she replied bashfully which took Jaune by surprise._

 _"Nora?"_

 _"Yes! I mean…" she played with her thumbs. "Maybe? I mean...if it's for you that is Jauney?" 'This is so...gah!'_

"Nora….being….shy. Don't worry people, this is proof this would NEVER happen." spoke up Yang.

Nora looked away. "That's not entirely true."

Ren looked confused. "Nora?"

"Um….I'm like that on RARE occasions. Like when Grimm tried to 'make a picnic'." She said while making a codeword that only Ren knew.

"OH! Ok now I get it."

The others looked confused as Raven and Qrow got the idea, especially when they came from a tribe that hunts Grimm for a living.

 _(Two seconds later)_

 _"Hey Nora." Spoke Ren while opening the door. "Have you…" he trailed off seeing Nora and Jaune shirtless and looking embarrassed. "Um...I'll just leave." 'That was fast.'_

"I honestly expected her to jump to using toys." remarked Blake.

"I'm NOT that smutty!" Nora blushed.

That made most of them raise an eyebrow, Velvet included.

"I like…." she blushed. "Being submissive ok! Don't judge me!"

"Who's judging?" Penny asked. "It's normal for a tomboy to have repressed hormonal stimulants during sex."

"Does that mean Yang's one?" asked Ruby.

"Yes."

Yang bopped them on the heads for that.

 _"Hey knock it off!" Yelled Nora. "Don't you know it's rude! Like I don't go talking about that sort of shit to any of you guys! So either shut up or," she cracked her neck and gave a dark smile. "I'll break your fucking legs."_

"She will too."

Nora nodded before hearing something on screen.

 _"That and a best friend and girlfriend." He said while not knowing he was making it worse. "I'm happy to be your boyfriend Nora."_

 _That made her see fireworks while feeling butterflies in her stomach. "Jaune."_

 _"Yes?" He said before getting kissed on the lips._

 _"You're welcome best boyfriend ever."_

 _Jaune saw fireworks as well but also felt like he went to the moon and back five times into Friday. 'Holy….shit.'_

"Well done man, I'll send a wedding gift, maybe." spoke Qrow patting him on the back.

"Same." Yang and Raven said at the same time. "Huh?"

Nora blushed while feeling conflicted between her feelings and friendship of Jaune and Ren.

"Well then this can only lead to one thing, you," Raven pointed to Ren. "Must fight your friend for the girl you love, to the death."

"WHAT?!"

"Raven!" Summer cried out.

 _"Get a room you two. No need to start fucking right here in front of everyone."_

"Scratch that." She said while retracting her previous statement. "Have them fight, it's only fair."

"Wait!" Nora cried out while hugging the two boys. "Why can't I pick both?"

"Say what?!"

"I like Renny but I also like Jauney." She smiled. "Plus it's like our usual relationship, but hotter!"

"And weird." whispered Ren and Jaune.

Pyrrha shook her head at that as Velvet and Ruby noticed the next video title, **What if Jaune literally became Yang's baby?** , and paled.

"OH MY FUCKING DUST!"

"What?" Yang asked before seeing the screen. "WHAT?!"

"Jaune's a WHAT?!"

Everyone panicked at that before a remote appeared from a red portal and landed on Qrow's head.

"Ow, huh?"

"A portal! Quick jump through it!"

But the portal vanished as quickly as it appeared, leaving them in a room with….one door near the back of the couch?!

"A door?! Quick open it!" called Weiss before Penny and Yang tried tugging on the knob.

The door opened to reveal a kitchen with no windows or other doors, just a regular kitchen with all the food you can ever have in the cupboards.

"Food! Finally!" cried out Ruby running over and looking through the cabinets.

Jaune sighed before looking at Summer. "Want to help? I don't mind an extra pair of hands."

"Sure, but what's the meal?"

"I'm thinking hamburgers and ribs."

"Well I'm sure everyone here is really hungry, sounds like a good plan."

"As long as Raven doesn't eat all the ribs." Qrow chuckled.

"Same with you mister bone eater."

"That was ONE time!"

"Keep telling yourself that." She smirked before noticing Velvet taking some chips out. "Care to share?"

"Oh sure, if you don't touch my ears that is."

"No promises." She smirked as the screen went black.

 _To be continued._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Intermission's end and….BABIES?!

-Unknown location-

"So you're Kali's daughter?"

"Yes, why?" Blake asked Raven.

"Just curious, you look just like her."

"Well, she is my mother."

Her jaw dropped. "W-What?! But how?! She's a lesbian!"

"Wait what?!"

Summer deadpanned while eating her food. "She's not a lesbian," she heard Blake sigh. "She's bi."

"She still liked girls!"

"Like you." She teased.

"Oh stuff it."

She chuckled before looking at Ruby. "So how's Qrow in the future? Did he finally become a beer connoisseur?"

"No, he still drinks, but he's still a big time hunter."

"How big are we talking about?" Qrow asked with interest.

"Um…..like bigger than Yang's temper?"

"Give us a number."

"About a twelve out of ten."

"Oh god, I sound like a damn alcoholic." He groaned as Summer rubbed his back.

Velvet chuckled at that before looking at Raven. "I have a question."

"What?"

"Have you…." she looked away nervously. "Ever tried anything silly like wearing a maids outfit?"

She looked away while Summer smiled.

"One time, but I'm the one that wears the maid outfits." She smiled. "It's a...hobby of mine."

"So Ruby might get that too?" asked Blake.

"Maybe." Summer shrugged. "But she has to first get her friends to do it as well."

"No." Weiss frowned. "I'm not doing it."

"Oh come on, you'll like it." Ruby smiled. "I could get Coco to hand make some for all of us and customize yours if you want."

"If she comes that is." Velvet said before looking at Jaune and saw him in a maids outfit. 'Oh god!'

Penny chuckled while looking at Qrow. "So Qrow, since you're married in a technical sense, should I tell Winter that you're not on the market?"

"Who?"

"Weiss's si-" she was cut off as Weiss covered her mouth.

"It's nothing!" She yelled. "You don't need to know!"

He cocked his head while noticing that a tv popped out of the floor next to Nora's left side.

"Woah! Didn't see that!" Nora called out in surprise before jumping on Ren's lap. "Save me Renny from the cartoon tv!"

"Relax, it won't hurt us, except give us something even more traumatizing."

Yang and Jaune shivered at that as the screen turned on and the text **What if Jaune literally became Yang's baby?** appeared along with the words, **Be warned this may scar you for life.**

"Wait what?!" cried out said hunters while the others looked confused.

"Oh! I got it!" smiled Nora. "Clearly it means Jaune is gonna become a toddler, and latches onto Yang like a mom."

"No she won't!" Ruby yelled. "She doesn't need bigger breasts that sag!"

"Ruby!" She growled before hearing her voice on the tv.

 _"And I said, 'Cupcake? Don't you mean Cup de Yang.' " Spoke Yang while walking with Ruby in tow. "And the guy that flirted looked at me and said, 'Um...ok?' Man that was so weird right?"  
_  
 _"Yeah that sounds pretty usual."_

 _"And the stranger part was that he walked behind a locker. Can you believe it? It looked so ridiculous." She laughed while not checking her surroundings._

"That's bad." Blake muttered as Raven chuckled at the joke.

"That was rather funny."

"Raven." Qrow sighed. "Your jokes aren't that funny."

"They are so!" She huffed.

'Keep telling yourself that.'

 _A massive multicolored Dust cloud enveloped the area and the two Hunters in training._

 _"Jaune/Yang!"_

 _The Dust settled as it revealed Yang….and no one else. Where Jaune was only a pile of clothing and armor littered the floor._

Said hunter paled in horror. "Oh DUST!"

"He vanished!" cried out Pyrrha with shock.

"I can't believe it!" Weiss muttered in shock. "This isn't possible!"

"Maybe he's in someone's stomach?" joked Summer.

 _"Ugh...what happened? Huh? Why is it so red?' Spoke a voice in Yang's head. 'And squishy...oh god! I'm in a Grimm! AHHH!'_

 _"Ah! I can hear his voice!" she cried holding her head._

"Um….maybe he's just in a room painted all red?"

They looked confused before thinking of logical scenarios.

"Maybe he's dead?" Penny shrugged. "And he's voicing his last thoughts before seeing that big cloud in the sky?"

"Jaune!" yelled Ren from the screaming. "You're way too loud!"

"It's not me!"

That was when they heard something that made them pale.

 _'I know but...I feel like I'm in a ball. In a slimy place that well looks kind of like…'_

 _"Like what?"_

 _'Well you recall health class and reproduction right?'_

 _"Wait...you don't mean."_

 _'Like a uterus. Yes.'_

"Wait….so the title…." Weiss turned green and started swaying. "I'm gonna be sick."

"Me too." Ruby said while Velvet puked on the table.

Yang jaw dropped before screaming like a banshee. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You bastard!" Raven grabbed Jaune by the neck and glared at him.

"I didn't do anything!"

"You knocked up my baby!"

"How?! I'm still here!"

Ruby was about to say something when she heard herself voice her opinion.

 _"Huh? Wait...oh god! Here in Yang's stomach!" She looked at her sister's belly. "DON'T WORRY I'LL CUT YOU OPEN!"_

"No! You do not use a scythe to do something like that unless it's an emergency." frowned Summer. "You're grounded."

"But mom! I was protecting my sisters virginity!"

"Way to go Jaune!" Nora gave a thumbs up.

"I wish you luck." Pyrrha said with a cold tone. "Because you need it."

'But I didn't do anything!'

 _"Yang...are you...pregnant?" asked Blake with wide eyes._

 _"I don't know! It just happened!"_

 _"...so you used missionary or something else?"_

 _"Hell no!" she cried out._

 _"Well how else did a baby get in there if it's not through sex? I mean sure there's artificial insemination, or did you just have a little private time and….well pushed a little far?"_

 _Yang blushed red. "N-No! I'm still a virgin!"_

Said girl blushed while looking away from Blake. "Perv."

"Hey at least I bothered to ask and feel concern."

She then looked at the screen as she saw Oobleck on screen.

 _"So let me get this straight. You and mister Arc bumped into each other, had various Dust cover you and now….you're pregnant with mister Arc himself?"  
_  
"In a nutshell." muttered Pyrrha.

 _"Then I have to say this." Oobleck said while drinking from his thermos. "I have no idea how to reverse this."_

"Sounds like him." spoke Qrow before rubbing his head. "By Dust some alcohol sounds about good seeing this stuff."

"No." Summer frowned. "No alcohol until after the babies are born."

"Fine fine."

 _"Try asking Ozpin, he might know something."_

 _"Oh you mean me?" Spoke said person from behind Yang. "Well I don't really know how to fix this either."_

 _"Ah!" they jumped and turned to him._

"Just like him." Raven shook her head. "Always popping up in weird places, like the time I caught him in the closet."

"I thought that was Taiyang." Summer blinked.

"Wait, he was in the closet? Explains why he never tapped Glynda's ass." remarked Qrow with a chuckle.

"Oh ha ha." She rolled her eyes with a smirk.

Nora then saw herself faint and frowned. "I'm not that queasy! I've seen Renny masturbating!"

"Sadly it's true." he replied dryly.

Pyrrha blinked while feeling very annoyed. 'That bitch is with MY Jaune!'

 _"You still have the stash of hard liquor for emergencies right?"_

 _"Yes, why?"_

 _Ozpin tossed his cup aside. "Because we're going to need something stronger than coffee to get through this."_

 _"...alright then."_

Qrow drooled a little at the mention of liquor.

 _(One month later)_

 _'Yang? Are you ok?' He asked while seeing Yang puking into the toilet._

 _"I feel like my stomach's gonna explode, what do you think?"_

"I know the feeling my child."

"Huh?" Yang looked at her mom. "You've been puking?"

"Yes, since before I got here. Nearly puked on Qrow before having kinky rope sex."

"MOM!"

 _"If I can keep anything down." she groaned standing up and cleaning her mouth out. 'By the way, what's it like...in me? I mean, it sounds weird, but isn't it a bit stuffy if you can't move?'_

 _'Not really, it's nice, kind of soft. But I can't see anything. And that scares me a lot. I mean what if something happened to you and I can't help? That's what scares me right now.'_

 _'...oh.'_

 _'And Yang, no more cookies. Unless you put cheese on them first. Especially blue cheese.'_

Velvet felt sick hearing the blue cheese cookie idea. "Yuck! Jaune! That's gross!"

"It's not me! I'm fully grown and not inside her!"

Her ears drooped. "I hope so."

"Trust me, those two? Never gonna happen." spoke Nora. "Like Pyrrha and Weiss having a kid."

 _"Hey Blake, mind letting me have your tuna cans?"_

 _She hissed and looked at her with slit eyes. "No! Mine!"_

 _"...please?"_

 _"Hiss!"_

Blake idly looked away with her ears drooping a little. 'Ugh.'

 _"Like Weiss having a large butt?" Ruby asked._

 _"Hey!"_

"Ruby! My butts not that big!"

"Have you seen it woman!"

"Well yes."

"It's bigger than Nora's!" Ruby yelled while pointing to said girl. "And her butts bigger than my moms!"

"Now you're grounded for a month young lady!"

"But mom! I was telling the truth." She pouted.

 _Ruby nodded. "Ok then I'll get a dragon onesie."_

 _"Why that?"_

 _"Because you remind me of a dragon guarding its treasure."_

 _That made Yang and Jaune blush in a metaphorical sense for the latter._

Said students looked at Ruby in shock.

"Um what?"

"I can't tell whether that was clever or wrong."

She looked confused as Weiss shook her head and noticed Pyrrha wasn't eating her food.

"Weiss, should I destroy the tv?" She asked in a whisper.

"You're free to try, at this point it's the only justifiable action other than trying to find a way out."

She tried to use her Semblance on it but found her powers weren't working. At all.

 _She sighed and looked at Blake. "Blake give me some tuna or we're gonna have a problem."_

 _"No, I bought them so I can eat them myself."_

 _"So you're willing to let me eat you?"_

 _"Literally or sexually?"_

 _"Literally."_

 _"Hiss!"_

 _"Blake, just let me eat the tuna or I'll sick Zwei at you."_

 _Blake paled hearing that while said corgi walked out from under the bed._

"Wow Blake." Nora chuckled. "Getting kinky and scared of a cute doggie? That's so unlike you."

She frowned while Qrow rubbed his chin.

"Why do I feel like that's something Taiyang would get?"

"It might be a wedding gift." Raven joked.

"Or it's part of a cookie recipe." Summer giggled. "Wait...that's not funny at all."

"No duh." Penny said in her best impersonation of Yang.

 _(Two months later)_

 _Weiss sighed as she got up from her bed and headed towards the bathroom. Only to see Yang eating some cake in the bathtub. "Yang, why are you doing that in here and not at the table?"_

"That actually sounds relaxing." remarked Ren.

"Not with a cake." Weiss said. "It might mess up the drain or the cake itself could get bacteria."

"Not if we go with pancakes." smirked Nora. "I know what I'm doing friday night."

"Getting knocked up by Ren?" joked Velvet.

"Did you read my mind?!"

 _She looked at Weiss and started crying. "Weiss...I'm getting fat!"_

 _'Mood swings...hate them.' "No you're not."_

 _"Yes I am! Look I'm gaining love handles! And I can't fit into my pants!"_

Raven looked at her stomach before touching it. "...Qrow, tell me." She blushed. "Am I getting fat?"

"Not at all." he replied instantly. 'Don't mention her weight, not a word.'

"Oh." She smiled happily. "Thanks, because if you said otherwise I would have ripped your lungs out of your ass."

'Oh sweet Dust.'

Yang shivered as she saw herself with a big bump. 'Oh sweet fuck! I'm like a blimp!'

"Say mom." Ruby said to Summer. "Will you look like that when I'm born?"

"No idea, I mean I'm still in my first month."

 _'Oh same here but...my parents wouldn't be happy. Or care.' He muttered._

 _'What do you mean?'_

 _'Let's just say we don't see each other that much and leave it at that.'_

Jaune looked away hearing that as Pyrrha finally calmed down and took notice of him.

"Are you ok?"

"...well it just brought up some memories." he remarked while looking off into the distance. "Let's just leave it at that."

Pyrrha patted his back with concern.

 _'And I see a man drinking near the window. Looks kind of like….a pigeon? No a eagle...a raven? No no...oh I know. A crow!'_

 _'Yup, that's my uncle.'_

 _'He's called Crow?'_

 _'No it's Qrow.'_

 _'Don't get it.'_

Qrow frowned at Jaune. "So, I'm a pigeon am I?"

"Um, no no! You're an eagle!"

"I'm a motherfucking crow you bastard!" he tackled Jaune. "I'm gonna wring your neck."

"Ahh!" He cried out before getting pulled away by Pyrrha, who hugged him tightly.

" **Don't. You. Fucking. DARE!** "

"Can we all just calm down?" suggested Weiss.

"Yeah." Velvet pointed out. "It's not like he called him a birdy bird right?"

Qrow glared at her.

 _"Wow….hold on." Qrow dropped his flask and pulled out a bigger beer bottle before he took a big swig and sighed. "Damn I needed that."_

"Don't tempt me tv!"

 _'Yes mom...oh god sorry Yang! I didn't mean it!'_

Team RWBY, JNPR, Velvet, Penny and the past students jaw dropped hearing that.

"What the hell did I just say?!"

"You called...my sister a...mom…" Ruby stuttered before glaring at Jaune. "YOU!"

"It wasn't me! It wasn't me! It was the tv!"

"You should call ME a mom!" She snapped. "I'm more motherly than Yang!"

Summer bonked Ruby on the head.

"Ow!"

"You're grounded for a year and your friend is joining you."

"But mom!"

Yang shook her head before hearing something that made her blush.

 _Yang sighed before sniffling. "So you want me...to stop being a huntress and….oh god! You want me to die!"_

 _"No no no! I'm not thinking that at all!"_

 _"Then why are you saying all these mean things to me and my son?!"_

"SON?!"

Nora pointed to Jaune and looked confused. "You like young kids Yang?"

"NO!"

"Oh, nevermind."

Raven frowned while glaring at Jaune with hate. 'I'll end him!'

'Why did that Yang have to say that?'

 _'Yang….I'm so hungry I could eat a Grimm. Mmm...are they any good?' Jaune said with hunger. 'Let's get a Grimm and cook it!'_

Blake raised an eyebrow. "That's not a good idea, I ate some a while back and I was sick for a month."

"How is that possible?!" cried out Summer.

"I cooked it with fire Dust."

"Not that! How did you even eat it?!"

"By cutting a piece off while it was still alive and cooked it." She said like it was obvious. "It was chewy."

Raven shook her head while seeing her older teammates on the tv.

 _"Yep." Qrow joked. "I once had a feast of Beowolves."  
_  
"Qrow!" Summer yelled. "That was rude!"

"That guy was joking Summer."

"Well still!"

 _(Two months later)_

 _"Man, I think I'm starting to get into the idea of being a mom." spoke Yang while rubbing her bump. "I mean yeah it's Jaune, but this is kinda nice."_

Yang almost fainted hearing that as Ruby automatically punched a wall.

'Jaune's dead! Even if I like him!'

'This is scaring me! Who the hell would wanna show us this?!'

 _"Yang," spoke Pyrrha. "Are you still hungry for….pickled cheese cakes?" 'Yuck!'_

 _"Mmm, maybe a little bit." She drooled. "But I'm in the mood for a tuna, cookie, ice cream sandwich with toenails and ketchup."_

Velvet puked on Nora's lap.

"Oh come on! If you gotta puke do it on Weiss!"

"Nora!"

Ren shook his head.

 _Yang smiled before feeling a kick. "Looks like my son is going to have my strength."_

 _"What makes you say that?" Asked Blake._

 _"Simple, he had a good right kick."_

"Boo." Summer said. "Bad pregnancy pun."

 _(Two months later)_

 _'Mom. I kind of have a confession.' Jaune said while Yang laid on her bed. 'I...kind of love you.'_

 _'Same here son.'_

"Actually my reaction would be this." Jaune said before screaming like a girl.

"I can already feel wrinkles." groaned Yang laying on the floor.

"You don't look a day over twenty." Ren pointed out.

"Not helping!"

 _'Didn't know until just now! And I think I feel something….' He thought before Yang felt her water break. 'Um what did I do?'_

"...AHHHHH!" Yang screamed in horror. She ran towards the door and banged on it. "No no no no no no no! I don't wanna see this!"

Raven gulped before using a portal to bring Yang to her lap and squeezed tightly.

 _"Set them down on the side!" she spoke while taking Yang's skirt and panties off with Ruby blushing and looking away._

 _" **If I die! I'm going to haunt you to your fucking grave Blake!** "_

"Wow! This is like softcore porn!" spoke Nora while Jaune covered his eyes and tried hiding behind Ren.

Only for him to move away.

"Hey!"

 _"Weiss."_

 _"Yes Ruby?"_

 _"I'm scared, what if Yang dies. Or worse, both Jaune and Yang die?! I don't want my family to suffer again! PLEASE TELL ME IF THEY WILL-"_

Ruby screamed while hiding behind Penny.

"Not to worry Ruby, the chances of your sister suffering a miscarriage is extremely low due to her activities in this video. I'm sure she will give birth to your friend without any problem."

"Penny, you aren't helping!"

 _"Just calm down first and...just push."_

 _"... **THAT'S WHAT I'M DOING YOU BITCH!** "_

Qrow jaw dropped hearing Yang just call Glynda a bitch. That's when Summer and Raven covered his eyes. "I don't know whether to give her props or punish her."

"Just don't look." Raven spoke while red as her eyes.

 _"...so no baby hunters?"_

"Not funny Nora." Ren frowned before a loud screaming was heard from the tv. That's when he, Jaune, Velvet, and Ruby all fell down from the sight.

"Oh god…..so this is the meaning of life." muttered Nora.

 _Yang felt her entire body in pain as Glynda held a small child with blond hair and...reddish purple eyes? 'God...that hurts.'_

"Someone just kill me." muttered Yang while looking ready to pass out on the floor too. Only for Raven to slap her awake.

"You're staying up my hatchling."

"Mom!"

 _'Then….get ready….for your first meal….son.' she gently took him from Nora and held him up to her chest and pulled her top up with her breasts leaking milk. 'Besides, considering you just came out of me, this is WAY easier.'  
_  
"Ahhh!" screamed Weiss before trying to stab the door open while Blake's eyes rolled into her head and Nora looked down at her chest.

"Renny, I want milk for my pancake kids."

 _"Hey Renny! Maybe we should have one too."_

 _"...sure." He blurted out before covering his mouth._

 _"Let's do it right now!"_

 _"Not in front of my son! My little Jauney doesn't need to see that until he's fifteen!" cried out Yang sounding overprotective._

Nora grinned while looking at Ren with a dark aura.

"Nora, don't you try it."

"But Renny!"

"No."

She huffed before seeing Jaune waking up.

"Ugh…"

 _-Omake-_

 _(Two weeks later)_

 _Yang smiled as she held her son in her hands. She was done seeing him as her old friend and just focused on raising him as her real child, which technically speaking he was, no matter how weird the procedure was._

Qrow peaked through and saw it before throwing his hands up. "By Dust is this insane! Someone just knock me out!"

"Nope." Summer and Raven frowned.

 _"Hello, my daughter….." she was about to say something cool but saw the child and went wide eyed. "W-What the?!"_

"That's how I feel!" Weiss yelled while looking very sweaty.

"Only here I feel like throttling him." spoke Raven cracking her knuckles.

"Eep!"

 _"Jaune, I forgot to mention we can talk through our heads."_

 _"...telepathy. How unusual, but that makes me wonder." She smiled. "Have you decided to name him the tribes new successor?"_

"Like fuck I would!" She roared with rage.

"I'd run man, like right now." spoke Qrow.

Jaune gulped before seeing a strange symbol of a giant eye appearing on the wall as Raven suddenly froze.

The words of _**Rules: 1- No killing 2- NO KILLING! 3- NO NO KILLING!**_ appeared in front of them.

"I'd listen to that." spoke Ren.

"Why?" Pyrrha asked while trying to keep Jaune safe by hugging him.

"If the person or thing placed us here like ants, then breaking the rules might lead to us getting hurt or worse."

Raven defroze while feeling calmer as the symbol and the words vanished. "Fine."

The tv screen then showed the title, **What if Pyrrha took pills to make her chest bigger?** and **Emerald and Jaune** , appeared on screen.

"What?!" cried out the girl with a blush.

"And why two stories?!" Jaune yelled as words appeared on screen.

 **Any killing ideas or actions will cause two or more stories to be activated.**

A portal opened as Emerald landed on the table and right into the salad. She rubbed her head and blinked before seeing all the people looking at her in surprise.

"Um hi?" Summer waved.

'What's going on? And why am I covered in salad dressing?'

 _To be continued._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Boobies and Christmas=?

-Unknown location-

Emerald looked around while still covered in salad dressing. "Um….where the fuck am I?"

"In your wildest dreams." Summer said in a spooky tone. "Full of killer babies and insane booty eating ghosts, ooooooh."

Emerald paled in horror before backing away while holding her ass tight. "Not the booty eating ghosts!"

Raven deadpanned while slapping the back of Summer's head.

"Ow!"

"Don't go teasing people like that." She said.

"You're no fun." Summer huffed.

Emerald panted while holding her chest before glaring at the others. "...don't tell anyone."

"No promises." remarked Blake.

She looked around and then at the food. "Um, did I ruin your meal?" 'HOW DID I GET HERE!?'

"Yes, with your ass." snickered Nora.

"Hey!" She snapped. "My ass isn't that big!"

"Look!" spoke up Weiss. "It's a long story, but somehow people are getting dropped in this place where we keep watching some alternative videos about us doing stuff that would NEVER happen."

"Like what?" Emerald asked.

"Me and friend Ruby fucking." Penny smiled. "With a cock the size of a sheep."

"What?!"

"And Jaune becoming Yang's real baby." Nora smirked.

Both shivered at that as Raven looked ready to kill again.

"And Nora dating Jaune." Ren countered. "And now you want to date both of us."

"Yep!"

Emerald looked lost as a tv appeared as the words, **What if Pyrrha took pills to make her chest bigger?** appeared on screen.

"What?!" blushed said girl. "T-That's not true! I'm happy with my body I swear."

"Really?" asked Velvet and Ruby with a raised eyebrow.

 _"Hey Pyrrha." Nora smiled while holding a box. "Happy birthday."_

 _"It's not my birthday."_

 _"Oh….then happy unbirthday then."_

"There is no such thing." deadpanned Ren and Weiss.

"Oh poo!"

 _She sighed before opening it and saw a glass jar with green pills in it. "Thanks for these….um, pills."_

"Wait…." Ren said in shock. "Why do you have MY medicine pills!?"

"I don't, the one on the tv does."

"Do you even know how DANGEROUS they are in your hands!?"

"Hey I didn't know that feeding one to a Grimm would make them explode."

"Well THEY DID!"

 _Pyrrha sighed before taking the pill and swallowed it. "Huh? Nothing happened."_

 _Nora then saw her chest expand a little. "Maybe you need another dose?"_

"Woah! They actually do!" spoke Ruby before looking at Ren. "Hey…"

"No."

"Why!?"

"Because they are temporary and do you know how many calories they have?"

"No." She said before seeing the jar landing in Pyrrha's mouth. "Wow!"

"How many were in there?" Yang asked along with Summer.

"One hundred and eight pills." Ren said with dread.

"Hey…"

"Once again, no."

 _"My family excels at body enhancements." He sighed. "And it was mostly butt and breast expansion."  
_  
Jaune and Emerald looked at Ren in shock. "Wow."

"Just why does your family even make pills like that?" Raven asked with a frown.

"One word, Nora." Ren said pointing to said girl. "That's enough."

Pyrrha sighed before seeing something shocking.

 _"Nora!" she cried out with a blush while trying to cover her chest and ran into the bathroom. She took off the armor and saw her chest was now an F cup._

"Holy shit!" Ruby yelled out. "They are as big as Blakes!"

"My breasts are not that big." she deadpanned.

"Oh….so it must be Yangs! They are mellon sized!"

"Ruby!"

"Well they are!" She yelled as Summer saw Pyrrha's chest getting bigger and bigger.

"Reminds me of a horror movie." She chuckled. "But it was attack of the killer vagina."

"One of my pornos." muttered Qrow.

 _"I think that Pyrrha's natural C cup chest is now growing into a size….J cup." Ren said sagely. "That's just an estimation."_

"WHAT!?" yelled Pyrrha in shock. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE!"

"Simple, you ate all my pills." He deadpanned. "Plus it could be worse."

"HOW!?"

"You could have had Jaune in your stomach for nine months, or Nora, or me, or anyone else in this room."

 _She blushed while trying to cover her face. She then felt the chest stop growing as it was now a...wow! A P cup. 'Someone just make this stop!'_

"I don't think even my brother would be found staring at those." deadpanned Raven.

"I beg to differ." smirked Qrow.

'Grr!' Velvet and Ruby thought in annoyance. 'That should've been my chest growing!'

 _As she looked at her chest with distaste, she didn't notice that Ruby walked into the room._

 _"Wow….that's huge." she muttered seeing the breasts. 'WAY bigger than Yang's.'_

The unbeatable warrior blushed red while feeling very exposed at the moment. 'Just kill me!'

"You know she's right." remarked Emerald.

"Really?" Ruby said. "Because that me might be exaggerating a little."

"I've seen much bigger breasts then your sister." 'And she scares me.'

 _"...Pyrrha." Ruby said. "Can I touch your chest again?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"But Weiss is doing it." She said pointing to Weiss as she poked her right breast._

 _"Weiss!"_

 _"Um...I wanted to see if it was...um...soft?"_

"I knew Weiss was a closet pervert, I knew it all along."

"N-No I'm not!' Weiss blushed as Penny smirked.

"First pregnant girls now big breasts? What other fetishes do you have in your head I wonder?"

She blushed crimson as Yang noticed that her team were sleeping on Pyrrha's chest.

"Wow….just wow…" She muttered as Raven placed her chest on her head. "Hey!"

"I thought you needed to sleep in your mother's bosom."

"N-No!"

 _(Next day)_

 _Pyrrha snored while covered in her sheets. As she woke up she felt a little lighter and noticed her chest was normal, well normalish as it was a E cup now. 'Well, it's a lot better than yesterday that's for sure.'_

"That is a lot of chicken breasts." Nora smirked. "And looks really tasty too."

"Nora." frowned her team.

"Just saying!"

 _"Guys, why are you staring?" Yang asked her team with a sweatdrop._

 _"Because." Ruby said. "We kind of…"_

 _"Think she's a goddess of…"_

 _"Breasts." Weiss concluded with a blush._

"GIRLS!" Pyrrha yelled in embarrassment.

"I swear I'm not like that!" cried out Weiss.

"Then why ARE you thinking I'm a goddess of BREASTS OF ALL THINGS!?"

"It's not me! For Dust sake I'd never say that! Neither would Blake! Ruby maybe, but can you really see me and Blake acting like THAT!?"

 _"I don't know." She groaned before her chest plate exploded as her now J cup breasts popped out for all to see. "A-A-AAAHHH!"  
_  
"Lucky." muttered Summer and Velvet.

"Oh god!" Pyrrha blushed as chanting was heard.

 _"All hail the goddess of breasts!" Nora called out while wearing a headband with the kanji for breasts on it._

 _"All hail the goddess of breasts!" Ruby, Blake and Weiss called out._

 _"I can't hear you!"_

 _"ALL HAIL THE GODDESS OF BREASTS!"_

"...are they on something?" asked Emerald. "I'm being serious, were you all on a drug when this was taken?"

"IT NEVER HAPPENED!" snapped Pyrrha in rage.

"Ok ok ok!" she said while seeing the words **Emerald and Jaune** on screen.

"Wait, me and her now?" spoke Jaune.

"Apparently." Yang said with a shrug. "But who knows, you might make a nice lemon lime soda together."

Both blushed with Pyrrha crossing her arms.

 _-Outside a village in the middle of nowhere-_

 _Sitting in a makeshift shelter made of sticks and rope is where a small figure laid under some old blankets while it was snowing outside. Inside was a girl with mint green hair, red eyes and wearing a robe that barely covered her body._

 _It was Christmas Eve and it was suppose to a joyful day, but today, it was different. It was cold and full of sadness. And that was all felt by this girl who shivered from a cool breeze._

Emerald looked at the seen with wide eyes. 'Thats me…..oh god! That's me as a kid!'

Everyone looked between the screen and her.

 _The figure came closer as the girl started losing her battle against the cold._

 _"Who...are….y...o...u…." she said horsley before entering the icy embrace of the Ice Queen._

"Oh my god." muttered Blake in horror.

"Y-You're like us!" Nora yelled out before hugging Emerald tightly. "OH GOD!"

"GAH!" groaned Emerald while hearing a crack. "L-Let go of me!"

"Oh sorry!" She said while letting go.

 _She turned and slowly started to open her eyes and she saw a boy about a year older than her with blond hair, blue eyes and wearing some warm pjs with a symbol of an Arc on it. "Ugh….I'm not little…."_

 _He sighed in relief. "Oh thank goodness, I thought you were going to die. Really scared me to death, well nearly scared me to death."_

"Is that…." Velvet said with wide eyes.

"A CHIBI JAUNE!?" Ruby and Pyrrha gushed out with joy.

Jaune blushed and looked away embarrassed.

"Aw that is cute." Summer smiled. "Like the baby pictures of Raven I found in Qrow's diary."

"You what?!"

"Oops~"

 _He looked at her in surprise. "Oh….um do you know what a human is?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Ok, that's good because for a minute I thought you were an alien or something." he chuckled while seeing her just stare at him without any response. "Um it was a joke you know."_

"Booo." Yang booed at the joke. "That was bad."

"Wow, you know it's bad when Yang isn't laughing." remarked Ruby in surprise.

Jaune groaned at that.

 _Jaune noticed and sighed. "Don't worry Emerald, I promise it's not going to hurt you. I swear on my family name."_

 _"I've heard that before."_

 _"About the Arc part or the promise part, if you had a bad incidence with trust I understand and I'll not force it on you." He said while taking a seat next to her._

 _"I've had people promise stuff to me and then turn their backs on it." she frowned._

Ren looked at Emerald and patted her shoulder. "Trust me, me and Nora can relate."

She frowned and shrugged it off while breaking Nora's hug. "I doubt it."

"Try having a Grimm attack on our village." He said while looking very angry. "When you're a kid too."

"And you can't do anything to stop it." spoke Nora looking away.

There was an unease silence after that as some people that lost everything or had a similar experience had a moment to reflect.

 _He got up before walking to the kitchen and grabbed a tray of gingerbread cookies in the shape of Santa Claus from the table before walking back and taking a seat. "Here, have one."_

 _"...are they laced in poison?"_

 _"No!"_

 _"Acid."_

 _"No!"_

 _"...glass?"_

 _"No no no! None of those things! Just gingerbread mix, frosting and candy." He said with worry. "Why did you even think that?!"_

 _"I've had people try to poison me after stealing from them and some did it just for kicks."_

Everyone turned to Emerald who crossed her arms.

"My life wasn't that bad, this version of me if you can even call it that, just had a worse life in comparison."

"Then why is your eye twitching?" asked Raven while looking at her eyes.

She blinked at that before seeing Jaune hugging her tightly on the tv.

"Aw!" Ruby gushed. "That is so cute!" 'But it should be ME getting hugged!'

'Lucky.' thought Pyrrha.

 _"Of course, I did need to make dinner for tonight."_

 _"How are you able to know how to cook when you're almost my age?"_

 _"I have good teachers." He blushed. "Plus most of my family…." he looked down. "Don't visit during the holidays."_

 _She felt her heart drop at that. "What? But why?"_

 _"Well they are busy teaching people how to hunt Grimm and it just happens. I'm not upset but it does get lonely after a while." He sighed. "Maybe we could just forget about this and have some dinner?"_

Everyone looked at Jaune and blinked.

"What? They are busy." He said while looking a little down for some reason.

"Are they ever home?" asked Yang.

"..." He looked at his feet. "No."

That got him sympathetic looks, except for Raven and Emerald.

 _The two sat down near the Christmas tree while under a large blanket for warmth. In their hands were leftover cookies that they were going to leave for Santa, under Jaune's suggestion._

 _"So Santa's not some thief?"_

 _"No, he's a jolly old man that brings children gifts from all over the world while giving coal to bad children." Jaune sweatdropped. "I hope you aren't one Emerald because that would be sad."_

Nora snickered at that. "You thought Santa was a thief! Oh Dust that's so silly! Ha ha ha!"

"I was a kid!"

"Still silly."

 _She felt happy as she opened the gift and saw leather brown revolvers with jungle-green grips, each stored inside their own separate leather casings on a belt. She picked them up and hit a button as long, curved blades held together with chains and looked like sickle kusarigamas. "W-What?!"_

 _"He he, it was supposed to be from my sisters to me but I'm more of a sword kind of guy and I thought you might like it more than me." he chuckled embarrassingly. "Sorry if it's not really cool."_

"Um….my sisters never gave me that." Jaune admitted. "They gave me a dress."

That got him snickers from most of the group.

"HEY! It's not funny!" he snapped.

"Yes it is." Raven grinned. "Like Qrow in a skirt."

"Don't start."

 _"Well good night Emy." He said playfully._

 _"Emy?"_

 _"Short for Emerald." He said while snuggling close to her. "If that's alright with you."_

 _"Sure Jay." She chuckled. "Good night."_

"Lemon lime soda anyone?" Yang asked with a laugh.

"I don't get it." spoke Ruby.

"Look at their hair." She pointed to Jaune and Emerald. "One's yellow and the other is green, and what do you get when you add them to a beverage?"

"...oh! I get it now!"

 _(Years later)_

 _-Beacon, Mess hall-_

 _It was Christmas again and everyone was excited about the season, well except for Jaune who was looking at the ring he had tied around his neck as momentum._

 _'Even after these years I haven't forgotten Emy.'_

"Wait." Jaune muttered out loud. "So a girl gave me a ring and I kept it….does that mean I got engaged?"

"No, and if you try anything I'll slug you." frowned Emerald.

"So you aren't in Jauney's harem?" asked Nora.

"No!"

"Good because me, Pyrrha, Velvet and Ruby are in it." She grinned like a cat.

"N-No I'm not!" blushed Velvet.

"Keep telling yourself that."

 _He turned and went wide eyed. "Emy! Wait….it must be someone else because the Emy I know isn't this hot!"_

 _She blushed before slapping him with a frown. "Hey! How many other girls do you know with this color of hair?"_

"Ow." Qrow muttered. "That must hurt."

"Amazingly you don't see many others even though we have three redheads here." spoke Ren.

"Hey! I'm a ginger!" Nora snapped.

 _"Hey guys, mistletoe." chuckled Coco pointing at the plant._

 _They blushed red before yelling. "COCO!"_

 _"Just kiss." She grinned before everyone in the room cheered as well._

 _"Kiss."_

 _"Kiss."_

 _"Kiss."_

 _"Kiss."_

"Kiss kiss kiss." chanted Ruby.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Nora chanted as well.

"Kiss kiss kiss!" Summer chanted.

"Kiss kiss kiss and fuck!" Blake yelled out before blushed and turned her head away.

"No!" blushed Jaune and Emerald.

 _The crowd cheered wildly as they continued to kiss with Jaune finally getting the picture and kissed Emerald with passion._

 _(Three hours later)_

 _They were STILL kissing as the crowd started to get pissed off, especially when it's 11 o'clock at night!_

"Holy crap." Muttered Weiss in surprise. "How could anyone keep that up?"

"Um…..big lungs?" Jaune blushed.

"Like Raven and Qrow?" Summer asked. "They have big lungs and for Raven a big chest."

"Zip it." spoke Raven covering her mouth.

"Mmmm!"

 _"...want to kiss again?"_

 _"Su-"_

 _"OH GOD NO!" Yelled all the people in the room._

"They read my mind." spoke Qrow.

"AW!" yelled Nora. "I wanted more chocolate and milk kissing!"

"Thank god it's over." sighed Emerald in relief.

That was then the words **What if team STRQ got flung into the future?** appeared on screen.

ZOOP!

A red portal appeared out of nowhere as a older Taiyang landed on the younger Raven and squashed her with his ass.

"GAH!" Raven cried out in pain. "Get...off!"

He groaned before seeing the tiny Summer, Raven and Qrow along with his daughters. "H-HUH!?"

"Hi dad." Yang and Ruby said in unison.

"Ruby? Yang?" he looked around and got up as he felt a little confused. "What the...where are we?"

"It's a long story."

 _To be continued_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Old vs. New. Two different times!?

xxxx

-Unknown location-

Taiyang looked at Ruby while feeling very confused. "Why is there a younger Raven here? Not that she's not sexy but...she's young!"

"I could ask the same about you." retorted Raven with a frown.

"Relax." Summer intervened. "Don't start a fight in front of the kids."

"Yang needs to learn about how to kill a guy with one finger."

"I'd rather not." frowned said girl.

"Um…" Ren looked at Taiyang and then at Ruby. "I don't see the resemblance, I mean if that video with...you know."

"The part where Qrow fucked Raven and Summer into preggers." Nora interrupted with a grin.

"Yeah….anyway, if that is really real then how is he your father?"

"He married my mom, duh."

"Really?" Summer said while pointing to Taiyang. "But I don't like him LIKE that."

"EH?!" Taiyang cried out. "But-But you and I had KIDS!"

"Sorry, I'm pregnant with Qrow's daughter."

"What?!" cried out the man with wide eyes.

"Same here." Raven spoke up. "And it was hot."

He turned to Qrow with hate in his eyes. " **QROW!** "

"Oh don't give me that!" He frowned while Emerald jaw dropped in shock. "They came on to ME!"

" **YOU WILL DIE!** " He growled before getting frozen by a strange energy field.

"Fuck." Velvet cursed. "Now we are going to have TWO stories after this one!"

Pyrrha sighed before seeing the words **What if team STRQ got flung into the future?** on screen. "Huh, this sounds unique."

 _-Emerald Forest-_

 _The woods was quiet as a small rabbit like Grimm with wings and deer horns hopped around the forest floor. It looked around while trying to sense any kind of negative emotions._

"Aww, that's actually kinda cute." spoke Ruby.

"Until it hurts you." Said Emerald while looking at Velvet.

"What?"

"Don't try anything rabbit."

"I'm a hare!" She snapped while Jaune noticed some familiar voices on screen.

 _They charged before landing on the Grimm. But when they looked they saw it calmly hop off with ease._

 _"Raven!"_

 _"Wasn't me, it was Qrow."_

 _"Don't blame it on me bird face!"_

"Just like old times." Qrow said while Taiyang unfroze. "Except our spats involved killing people with sticks."

"I still won that round." Raven smirked.

"Debatable."

"Ugh." Taiyang groaned as Penny looked at him. "That hurt."

"Are you in need of medical assistance?"

"No thanks."

"Alright, but I do have ten terabytes of data on the topic in my brain." She said before something happened that made everyone freeze.

 _It blinked before turning around and farted at them._

"That's just gross." remarked Blake shaking her head.

"Yeah." Weiss said while Nora chuckled.

"Oh that's funny!"

 _A massive explosion occurred as the four vanished into nothingness.  
_  
"Holy shit!" Jaune cried out in shock.

 _(In another time and place)_

 _Only to appear in a small room with two bunk beds on either side of the room. They fell down and groaned on top of each other._

"It's our room!" Ruby cried out. "Wow! It sent you into our room in the past!"

"That's highly impossible." Ren pointed out.

"So is being here." Countered Emerald.

"Touche."

 _"Ew! My cloak smells like eggs!"_

 _"Don't worry Summer, we'll just get back to the dorm and get it washed up." Taiyang smiled._

Summer looked at Taiyang and sighed. "Maybe we could still be friends?"

Said man was internally crying and looked pale.

"Taiyang?"

'Why?!'

 _But when they got out they noticed the halls were a different color._

 _"Did the school paint when we weren't looking?" Taiyang asked. "I mean this was supposed to be pink."_

"Really?" Yang said while looking at her father. "It was pink?" 'I hope he's ok?'

He sniffled before Velvet saw something that made her mad.

 _Raven looked around before noticing that there was a brown headed faunus walking towards them. "Hey you."_

 _Velvet blinked. "Huh? Yang? Why is your hair black?"_

 _She blinked before frowning. "It's natural and why are you here? Faunus aren't allowed here."_

"RACIST!" Velvet snapped while pointing at the woman.

"What? It was the rules, or is the rules since I'm still in Beacon."

"It's allowed where we're from." whispered Ruby.

"Oh."

Velvet huffed at that before seeing Summer rubbing her ears and blushed. "H-Hey! I'm not a fan of that!"

"Well." Raven said while rubbing Velvet's ears. "I am."

"HEY!"

 _"Names Qrow Branwen, and these are Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose and my annoying twin sister Raven."_

 _"You're the annoying one." Raven frowned._

 _He stuck his tongue out._

"Real mature." Raven said while glaring at Qrow.

"Like you're any better."

She stuck her tongue out.

'Both of you are immature.' Summer thought before seeing something on screen.

 _"Blake Belladonna."_

 _"Wow! Like the flower, that's so cool!" She said with a smile before giving her a hug._

"Well I can see where Ruby got her personality from."

"Um thanks?" Said girl said with a blush while Blake stiffened at the hug.

"Don't even try it." She said looking at Summer.

"But you look like you need a hug." She pouted.

"Trust me, I can do without one."

She pouted again while Yang heard something funny that nearly made Taiyang pale.

 _"Hey babe, want to see my muscles?"_

 _She turned and blinked. "Huh? Dad is that you?"_

 _Glass shattered somewhere on campus. Summer and Raven went wide eyed while Qrow burst out laughing._

CRASH!

Nora jumped as some glass broke somewhere in the room, only to recall that there WAS no windows in here. "Huh, that was weird."

"So is getting hit on by my dad." Yang snickered while Taiyang felt very dirty.

"Really dad?" Ruby frowned. "Really?"

"I-It wasn't me! I'd never do something like that!"

 _Summer sighed before walking over to Taiyang and kicked him in the jewels._

 _"AYI!"_

"Oooh!" The boys said at once while holding their junk. "That's going to hurt."

"SUMMER!"

"What?" Summer said with a blush. "It wasn't me."

"That's still a bit overboard!"

"He he, my bad."

Weiss rolled her eyes before seeing the younger Qrow walking to her tv version.

 _"Hey, did you fall from heaven because you're an angel."_

"..." she turned to Qrow. "You have TWO girls!"

"Who are apparently my nieces, meaning I'm a free man."

Summer and Raven nodded before slapping him in the back of the head. "She meant us fool."

"Ow!"

Penny looked at the screen before turning to Weiss. "So this Withey person is a masochist?"

"I don't really need to know what my brother is into."

"Oh then lieutenant Winter is sadistic? It might be logical."

"No she's annoying."

"Single?" Qrow asked with a smirk.

"Don't you dare!"

 _Raven frowned as Weiss pulled out a hair from her own head. "OW! Why I outta!"_

 _"Wow, whatever brand you use REALLY gets in there. This almost looks completely black."_

 _She growled before pulling out her blade and slashed at the girl's ponytail. "_

 _ **NEVER. DO. THAT. AGAIN!** "_

"Really Weiss? That's low." frowned Yang.

"It's not me! And I have to somewhat agree with her, if you dyed your hair I would HAVE to do that so I can see the blond hair!"

Raven gave her the bird. "Bitch."

"Be nice." spoke Summer.

"Yeah yeah." She rolled her eyes.

 _"You always say that." She deadpanned while noticing a ginger walking by._

 _Qrow looked at her before saying. "Hey, want to go drinking? I'll pay for it."_

 _"I'll pass, I'm spoken for."_

 _"By whom?"_

 _"My Renny." She smiled. "And I'm going to make him mine."_

Nora smiled. "That's so true, and with my Renny and Jauney, we can be the pancake rulers of the world! Ha ha ha!"

"Is she on something?" asked Qrow. "Cause whatever it is, I might want some."

"Coffee." Ren replied while Emerald facepalmed.

'Like that scorpion bastard with blood.'

Raven looked at her copy on screen and smirked. "Like you COULD break my legs."

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure, and if you win I'll make you a member of the Branwen tribe." She smirked while cracking her neck.

"Trust me, it's not worth it." remarked Qrow.

Nora smirked before grabbing her legs. "LEG TIM-"

CRUNCH!

"GAH!" She cried out while getting pinned in a leg lock.

"You were saying?" Raven smirked.

"I tried to warn you." spoke Qrow.

"Ow!"

 _Raven looked at Ruby and then at Summer. "Fan of yours Summer?"_

 _"No idea, but she looks adorable."_

 _"Hey girl, can you tell your friend here to calm down?" asked Qrow._

 _"U-Uncle Qrow?!" Ruby yelled out. "D-Dad?!"_

 _Another window shattered somewhere on campus._

Along with glass somewhere in the room as Pyrrha looked at Taiyang with uncertainty.

"Are you sure you're the father or just a unlucky ladies man?"

"I don't even know anymore!"

Ruby gagged at the thought of her dad hitting on her. "Ew!"

 _She felt very shocked while looking at her team for support. 'Help me.'_

Summer looked at her team with the same face. "Help me." 'I don't know what's going on anymore!'

"I don't know what we can do at this point."

"Cookie gods?"

"No." All three deadpanned at once.

"Aw!"

 _"I have a bit of whiskers." Taiyang said pointing to his face._

 _Ruby looked and shook her head. "I don't see any dad."_

Said man paled and looked really hurt. "But I do…"

"Sorry dad." Yang admitted. "But you had little hair when we were born...I think."

He groaned and laid on his side.

 _Another broken window which made Ozpin look up from his desk._

 _'Great, now I have to order new ones.'_

"So that's where the glass is coming from." Velvet said in surprise. "Weird."

"You said it." Emerald admitted while seeing the tv versions finally getting the hint. "And they must be stupid not to realize they went FORWARD in time not backwards."

"Wait what?" Summer said. "We did what?!"

"You went forward in time!" yelled out Ruby.

"Oh my god!" She gasped in shock while Emerald facepalmed at that.

 _Yang looked lost as Glynda walked by and saw STRQ._

 _"...what's going on?!"_

 _Qrow turned and blinked. "Wait…..flat chest Glynda!?"_

"Flat chest Glynda?" Yang said. "She was flat?"

"Yes." Said Taiyang. "Flat as a board and always pissed off when someone mentioned it."

Ruby saw Raven entering the stratosphere from a pissed off Glynda before seeing something shocking.

 _"Holy shit, you're like this weird wet dream I had. Damn are you rocking that sexy teacher look."  
_  
"...uncle Qrow. You're gross."

"Oh like these guys don't have those thoughts." he pointed to Ren and Jaune. "Or even some of the girls here, like floppy ears here."

"H-Hey!" Velvet blushed. "Coco is the perverted one not me!"

"I'm a pervert with books." Blake admitted.

"Hot." smiled Qrow.

Summer pinched his cheek.

"Ow!"

 _'She must be talking about a Wolpertinger, but didn't they die years ago?' "So you met a Wolpertinger, that clears things up."_

"A Wolpertinger?" Said Penny. "Isn't that the extinct species that exploded when angry and was destroyed by the Atlas Military fifty years ago?"

"How do you know that?" Asked Emerald.

"Because I'm a android." She blurred out. "Oops, my bad. Sorry friend Ruby."

She groaned with the people who didn't know looked at her in shock.

 _Ruby looked at Summer before saying something in her ear. "It's good that...you're not dead. Sorry."_

 _"Wait, you mean I'm dead in this time?"_

 _"Well yes." She said sadly. "But no one told me how, but…" she hugged the white cloaked woman. "I never stopped missing you mom! I even gave you birthday gifts and Mother's Day cards at your...gravestone."_

Summer gasped before looking at Ruby. "I-I-I died?!"

She looked down and slowly nodded. "Yeah."

"..." She trembled before curling up into a ball and sniffled. "B-But….how….?!"

"I don't know but it just happened." Ruby said while rubbing her back.

"Sniff."

Taiyang moved over and tried pulling her into a hug. But that instead caused her to roll away and under the couch.

"Sniff."

Raven shook her head while trying not to show too much emotion.

 _"Well I'll tell you later." He smiled before addressing the others. "Ahem, in light of this situation, as of right now teams RWBY and STRQ will be joined together with Summer and Ruby Rose heading the eight way team, now dubbed SRWTBRYQ."_

"What the hell kinda name is that?!" Nora snapped. "It's so weird and stuff!"

"Nora, you are not someone to say what's weird."

"Well at least I have reason to do it."

"Like the time you put pancakes in Jaune's pants?"

"What? It was already warm when he used them."

"Again, you're not someone to say what's weird and what's not." Ren deadpanned.

"It's not like you're complaining."

He sighed at that before hearing glass shattering.

 _"Oh come on!"_

 _The new team chuckled at that while not noticing that a familiar Grimm was watching from outside as it hopped away with a smirk._

"Ooh! It's the Grimm!" Ruby pointed out.

Raven looked at Velvet. "You are still softer than that thing."

"Um...thank you?"

She touched Velvet's hair as Yang saw the interactions of her team with her parents. 'Soft.'

"Well this feels….oddly funny." Yang admitted. "But also weird. We already met them and stuff so why this?"

"What do you mean?" asked Jaune.

"Well what if you saw your parents from the past. Would you just act like nothing happened or just faint?"

"...huh?"

Blake sighed. "She means that by a literary point of view, having a moment like this is unnecessary and not part of the plot."

"Oh, but it seems cute." He admitted. "I mean, if Ruby's parents know what's gonna happen, maybe it'll change for the better."

"Or the worse." Nora said ominously while grabbing Emerald's ass. "Like what if that causes asses to go extinct?! That's horrifying!"

"Hey!"

"And you don't want this thick meaty ass to disappear right Jauney?!"

"Nora why are you grabbing her ass?!"

"To prove a point!" She snapped before getting kicked in the face by said girl. "Ow!"

"You bitch!" She snapped as Ruby saw the words **What if Pyrrha came back?** , **What if Ruby began to grow into a giant?** , and **What if Cinder had a personality which wanted to spread love?** on the tv. 'Wait what?!'

A red portal appeared over Taiyang as Cinder fell into his arms before the portal vanished instantly.

"Huh, a princess." Taiyang said before smirking. "Hey baby, want to kiss the Tai prince?"

She glared at Taiyang before slapping him and got up before looking around and spotted Emerald. "Emerald, so this is where you went. What just happened?"

"I don't know, but," She pointed to the tv. "We have been watching some strange shit."

Cinder looked confused at that while Ruby waved.

"Hi."

"Well where's the door out of here?"

"There is no door." Summer said, shocking Cinder. "And trust us, we've tried getting out."

'Huh? How?' She thought in shock. 'Didn't mistress Salem end her?!'

 _To be continued_


End file.
